The Chimeras
by Wrathie-chan
Summary: Ed met Envy again after 8 years separated. Ed is a dog of the military and Envy is more or less a true homunculus now. Al joined the military in hope to help Roy, Havoc and Riza with finding Ed. EdxEnvy, continue on Strange Love
1. The Meeting

_Well, here is the continue, second part of Strange Love! :D *feeling proud*  
oh, and I took a bit of it, and I'm still writing but couldn't keep myself from uploading... ^^'_

* * *

Al woke up and looked around in the room."Well best to get ready for work" he said and stood up. "Honey, don't go so early, I want to see your face more often" a voice behind Al said as he turned around and smiled. "Sorry sweetheart I've too" Al said and kissed the person on the forehead. The person sat up and smiled at Al as the person embraced Al from behind. "I just heard from Roy that onii-san isn't in Central, he is probably in the southern headquarters or something" Al said a bit sad. "You started in the military to help me, Riza and Roy with finding Ed, but we haven't even got close to it" the person behind Al said. "Yeah, you are right Jean" Al said and looked back at him a bit sad. "You haven't even touched your brother's things in maybe 8 years" Havoc said and kissed Al on the neck, "I'm actually surprised that they didn't do the same thing to you as they did to him" he said afterwards and looked at Al. "Yeah, I wonder what happened to onii-san" Al said a bit sad. "Hi ants" Al and Havoc heard a familiar voice say in the window. Al looked at the window to see Envy in the same shape as for 8years ago. "Envy" Al said chocked, "Not even I know where your brother is, I've worked quite much actually, and around the whole country" he said as he had got his feelings about Ed back. "Why did you hurt Ed before?" Havoc asked and moved so he could see Envy. "Well I can admit that it didn't felt so good, but he was my half brother that I hated, more than the smallest one, he got all the love that I was supposed to get, he took my father away from me and took it as his own" Envy said and looked at him. "You hurt onii-san both on the outside and the inside" Al said sad as a tear fell down his cheek. "I'm gonna ask Pride where he is, if he doesn't answer I will tell him that **HIS** life is going to be a hell" Envy said and turned around in the window and jumped down. "How did he get so athletic?" Havoc asked and sort of glared at the window. "He isn't human" Al said and looked back at Havoc. Al got a kiss on the mouth that he answered, Havoc pulled Al down on the bed again as he made so he was on top of Al. Al looked up at Havoc with a smile as both of them was only in boxers. Havoc licked Al's chest as Al enjoyed it. Havoc sat up and smiled at Al, "I won't let you go to work today" Havoc said and smiled a bit at Al. "Hey Jean you know I've to I'm going on a mission today" Al said and stroke Havoc's cheek. "How long will you be gone?" Havoc asked and looked down at Al's eyes. "Around a month, they are planning to move me to the east headquarters too" Al said a bit sad. "I haven't heard about that I should change headquarters so we will see each other at our free time then" Havoc said and stood up as even he got dressed for work and got to work at the same time as Al.

* * *

  
"He is only a kid, people treats me after the age I look like" Envy said and sighed. "Envy?" Envy heard Roy ask. "I came to talk to the Führer but am done, and I think Dante wants me to get a new Pride for her now" Envy said as he sighed and looked at the Roy that ran to the Führer's office. Envy heard that the alarm went on as he smiled a wildly smile. He saw some military men that stood in front of him and aimed for him. "Shoot I don't care" he said and smiled again as they fired at him. Envy healed himself and killed the men, "Annoying, humans are so easy to kill" he said before walking outside and to the train station to get the train towards southern headquarters.

* * *

"Hey Fullmetal we gonna need you in a coming war so don't leave town!" someone screamed at Ed as he sighed, "Sure!" he screamed back and went outside.

Ed went home to his apartment as he sighed when he came home and saw that it had been a burglar there and steeled his stuff. "I'm in the military too" he said and sighed as he went inside to call his colleague, _"What Ed?"_ the man asked and sighed. "Only a burglary" Ed said and sighed too, _"Things aren't good for you Ed"_ the man said and hanged up as Ed looked strange on the phone. "What the hell is his problem?" Ed asked and threw the phone on the wardrobe as it opened and Ed saw a corpse inside there. "What the!?" Ed screamed and opened the door to the wardrobe. "Man the burglar wasn't only a burglar but a murderer too" Ed said and took his shirt over his face to not breathe the smell in. Ed took the phone up and called another colleague, _"Ed?"_ the person asked, "Yeah, it was a burglary in my apartment and I just found a corpse" Ed said and tried not to breathe the smell in. _"We will come Ed"_ The person said and hanged up as Ed went outside where someone pulled Ed into another apartment as Ed dropped his mobile phone too. "Hey!" Ed screamed as he was thrown on a bed. "Welcome back O'chibi-san" Ed heard a voice say. "Who is it?" Ed asked and looked around himself. "Well that's depends I can be whoever you wants. So who would you like Mr. Fullmetal Pipsqueak? Huh, maybe a taller version of you?" Ed heard the voice ask as he got a bit bothered over the short comment. "Who did you call a shorty that has to be looked at through a magnifying glass to actually be seen!?" Ed asked and stood up for searching after the person as Envy went inside the room. Ed glared at the person. He looked at the person carefully but didn't know what gender it actually was. "Why the confused look?" Envy asked as Ed still couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy. "I'm actually androgynous, but prefer to be called a guy" Envy said and laid his hand under Ed's chin which Ed automatically pushes away. "O'chibi-san" Envy said a bit sad and looked at Ed, "Your brother have searched for you all this 8 years not even given up" Envy said a bit serious and looked at Ed that got chocked, he knew who Al was. "How do you know Al?" Ed asked and looked at Envy, "You have really lost your memory about me haven't you?" Envy asked a bit sad as he went to Ed's side and took his hand around Ed's neck. "You gonna get it back when you are in a life threatening situation, I've killed plenty of ants, my little butterfly" Envy said in Ed's ear before throwing him into a wall. "It will be hard to not kill you, it's too easy to kill you" Envy said and was ready to stomp Ed on the chest when some military men came inside the room. Envy looked back at them and smiled as he cut the head of every single person from the military there except Ed. Ed glared at the corpses and then Envy that smiled wildly, "It's rude to interrupt people" he said and kicked one of the corpses, "Hey excuse!" Envy said and kicked it harder, "You killed him!" Ed screamed at Envy as he transmuted his arm into a blade. Envy looked at Ed that attacked him, "Yeah I told you we had to fight but I didn't thought it would be our first meeting after 8years" he said and smiled a bit as he heard Dante scream on him. "What hag?" Envy asked and looked at her, "You killed Pride know someone who can take his place?" she asked a bit pissed off. "Him" Envy said and pointed at Ed with his thumb. "One more of the Elric family?" she asked and looked at Envy, "Yeah why not?" Envy asked smiling. Dante sighed as Ed didn't understand a thing about what they talked about. "Take him to the underground city then" Dante said before leaving. "Old bitch" Envy mumbled and looked bothered at her as he sighed. Envy took Ed on his shoulder and walked back to Central with him.

When they arrived in Central Envy looked around to see thousands of military men running on the streets, "Who are they after?" Ed asked and looked around and saw that Havoc was one of them and that he had a silver ring on his left hand on the ring finger. Havoc looked at his right and saw Ed on Envy's shoulder, "Ed" he said low and dismissed from the group and walked to them. "Who are you after?" Ed asked and looked up at Havoc, "Envy" he said and sighed. "You married?" Ed asked and looked at the ring, "Huh, yeah" he said and took up the hand smiling a bit. "Who?" he asked afterwards, "Your brother actually" Havoc said and laid his right hand behind his head near the neck. Ed glared at Havoc remembering that he never got disgusted when he saw him and Envy. Ed got wide eyes as he started to remember his and Envy's relationship. "Something hit you Ed?" Havoc asked and looked at Ed, "I just remembered mine and Envy's relationship, after 8years when I heard my friend was married with my brother" Ed said a bit confused but chocked. "Crazy way to remember?" Havoc asked and smiled a bit. Ed looked at Havoc a bit happy about that his brother found someone to share his life with, the same for Havoc that had searched after it. "Where are we going anyway Envy?" Ed asked and looked at him, "The underground city" he said and sighed a bit. "That is?" Roy asked behind them, "The city that disappeared under one night, and the legendary city that is believed to be under Central" Envy said smiling a bit. "Married?" Roy asked a bit chocked and pointed at Havoc's ring. "Ehm yeah" he said sighing. "He got one to be with permanent, so why not you Roy?" Hughes asked as he got there. "Who is it anyway Havoc?" Roy asked and looked at Havoc that turned a bit slight red in his face. "A guy?" Roy asked as a tease as Havoc nodded which made Roy glare. "Who?" Hughes asked a bit interested, "Actually Al" Havoc said and looked at Roy that dropped his chin and Hughes only smiled a bit surprised. Ed only smiled as he heard that someone came running before he saw his brother embrace Havoc and kiss. Ed nearly glared his eyes out but was still happy, it came as a chock for him to see his brother kiss one of his best friends. Envy smiled over the sight, he knew how happy Ed would be now because he had leaved his brother alone and sad, even worried. "Hi Al" Ed said smiling at his brother that had grew plenty much. "Nii-san" Al said and got big eyes before got a relieved smile and tears of happiness on his cheeks. Envy placed Ed standing on the ground before they hugged each other smiling both of them. "Why didn't you come back?" Al asked still happy. "I don't know I just didn't want to, a part of me said that I couldn't come home again but the other part never said against it" Ed said a bit sad. Al hugged his brother harder, "Don't leave me again like that!" Al nearly screamed. "He has to Al" Envy said and looked at him, "Why?" Al asked and looked worried. "I said that he would be the new Pride to Dante and if she knows that I change that she is going to kill me" Envy said and sighed. "You mean, doing nii-san into a homunculus!?" Al screamed, "Yeah" Envy said and looked at Ed. Ed got out of the hug and to Envy that embraced him, Ed looked at Envy and embraced him back, it was 8years ago Ed felt like he really had something to live for. "It's nearly as I missed your cold skin" Ed said and looked into Envy's violet cat eyes. Envy smiled, "Soon you won't be able to feel heat or cold" Envy said and kissed Ed, Envy hadn't bothered himself with doing himself longer so he was standing on his toes and had his arms around Ed's neck as Ed bended down a bit and had his arms around Envy's waist. "Ed is the longest for the first time" Roy said and smiled over how the kiss looked. Ed and Envy broke the kiss and smiled at each other, "I can feel now that I missed you" Ed said and laid his head on Envy's shoulder. Envy looked a bit sad over Ed, he looked quick on Al that looked a bit sad, his brother had missed his boyfriend but not his own brother. "Maybe we should go before the old hag will kill me" Envy said and looked up at Ed. Ed nodded a bit, not happy but understood what Envy wanted as they walked away not saying good bye. Al got tears on his cheeks which made Havoc embrace him from behind a bit sad by himself.

Ed looked around where he and Envy had come. It was a big old city right under Central. Envy placed Ed on the shoulder as he jumped directly down, it was a long way down but Envy landed as he only had jumped down from a tree or something. Ed looked at Envy then the height he had jumped down from and glared. Envy walked to a big house where he looked after Dante in the room but didn't find her. "Wrath where is Dante?" he asked bothered, "She haven't come back" he said as Ed turned around to see that Wrath looked exactly the same as for 8years ago. "Yeah we don't age" Wrath said and smiled a bit. "Envy can age if he wants to but that is exactly what he dislikes, I wonder how he would look like if he had aged" Wrath said and looked at Envy. "Dust" he said and looked at Wrath. "How old are you actually?" Ed heard Greed ask, "250years more than you" he said and smiled. "400years?" Greed asked a bit chocked. "Yeah, the old hag is even older, I've no idea if she was in her first body or something like that when she got little William" he said sighing. Ed looked a bit chocked at Envy. He knew that they had the same father, that was what didn't match in Ed's head. "Even the old bastard changed body Ed" Envy said and looked at Ed. "How?" he asked a bit confused. "The philosopher stone" Envy said smiling, "It was this city that was sacrificed" Envy said and smiled afterwards. "Who are William then Envy?" Greed asked a bit curious. "Me as human" he said and sighed, "I heard that Dante likes your original look better" they heard another voice said, a voice Ed felt familiar from the military. "It's because I looked so freaky alike the bastard" Envy said and turned around and saw Sloth then placed Ed standing on the ground. "Why did you bring a human here?" she asked, "I accidently killed Pride and he is going to take his place instead" Envy said and looked at her. "That is why the military is after you" she said and sighed. "We need to have someone on that position that Pride had" she said afterwards and looked at Envy, "Do you think I know someone?" he asked a bit chocked. "Look at Ed's shoulders" she said and sighed. Envy looked at Ed's shoulders and saw that he had a very high position, "How many promotions did you get?" Envy asked a bit chocked, "Why do you ask?" Ed asked back a bit confused at Envy. "You have nearly more control over the military than what Sloth can have" Envy said and looked at Ed. "And so?" Ed asked and looked strange at Envy, "You will have a quite a change to be taken as the new Führer" Sloth said and looked at Ed that nearly glared at her. "You mean I can be taken as the new ruler over the country?" Ed asked and looked at her a bit chocked. "Yeah but wasn't you meant to be send out to war?" she asked and looked at Ed that laid a hand on his forehead. "Envy you will have to take Ed's place then" she said and looked at the sighing Envy. "Yeah yeah" he said and transformed himself into Ed, "See you" he said and walked away. Ed looked after Envy then on the people he had left him with, before hearing a female voice, "So the Elric kid is here but not Envy?" the voice said. "He had to take Ed's place in a war" Sloth said and looked at the woman that walked inside. "Well let's start then, but we will do it in Father's way not mine because I've nothing to sacrifice" she said as Wrath cut a wound on Ed's arm. Ed holds his hand over the wound, used to get hurt so he didn't show any reaction over pain. Greed took Ed's hands behind his back as Ed struggled to get out of the grip that was impossible. Dante had something red in her hand and took it inside Ed's wound which made him scream, "An Elric brother are meant to be strong because of Hohenheim, you should survive" she said and looked at Ed that fell to the ground with the hand over his wound. Ed glared out of nowhere as his eyes became violet cat eyes. "I think the transform soon is over" Dante said and walked away. Wrath was left with Ed to keep an eye on him.

Ed sat up some hour later and looked at Wrath a bit tired. "How do you feel?" Wrath asked and looked at Ed, "I'm fine I think" Ed said and looked at Wrath that offered him some red stones. Ed took one of the stones and tried to eat it, he didn't think it tasted hell, he liked it a bit. Ed took some more stones and felt like a part of him took over the body, "Ed?" Wrath asked and looked a bit worried at him. "Ed? I'm Pride" the Ed that has become Pride said. "Transformation complete" Greed said as he stood in some stairs. "Looks like it" Wrath said and looked at Pride that stood up, "Do you like your new body Pride?" Greed asked smiling. "An Elric is fun to have as body, I can nearly understand why Envy likes his body so much" Pride said and looked at Greed. "I think you will have to quit in the military as a state alchemist now" Greed said and sighed. Wrath looked at his right arm then his left leg, "What's with you Wrath?" Pride asked and looked at the little homunculus. "I can actually do alchemy due to this arm and my left leg" he said and looked at Pride. "Do you mean he should take body parts of alchemists?" Greed asked and looked at Wrath. "That arm and leg belonged to Ed" Pride said and looked at Wrath that stood a bit chocked. "You took them in the Gate when Ed and Al tried to bring their mother back" Pride said and went to Wrath. Greed glared a bit but didn't do anything. "But how do you use your alchemy then?" Pride asked and took a good grip on Wrath's right arm. "I fuse together with something like the ground" Wrath said and looked strange at Pride, that sighed and before walking away.

* * *

_Well, that's the first chapter, the next maybe is up tomorrow, I dunno  
It's soon holiday so soon I can upload every day in a week(if I don't start to play WoW again x_x')  
Oh, and it was two quotation(just that one is changed but remembers of the one when Ed meets Envy for the first time in the manga, the other one is from when Ed meets Envy for the first time in the anime)_


	2. The New Pride

_Okay... second chapter! :P  
I should do a homework and call the teacher in that subject about a test but.. I start to get headache T-T  
And my mum want me to bake with her O_ö  
But as I said before: Second chapter! Hope you enjoy xP_

* * *

"Ed" he heard Roy say behind him when he walked the streets. "Aren't you in a war right now?" Roy asked a bit confused. "That's a fake me" Pride said and looked at Roy, "Your eyes" Havoc said as he stood behind Roy. "Yeah, his eyes are like Envy's" Roy said a bit chocked. "He have become one of them" they heard Al say behind them, Pride smiled a bit before walking away. "Onii-san will not be able to come back now, his body is following someone else" Al said as Pride stood still a bit chocked over that Al could know so much. "You are just insects following your orders, just like ants" Pride said smiling over his words before walking away to get to the war to find Envy.

"Hey!" Pride screamed at a person that looked exactly the same as him, "Yeah?" the person asked and looked as himself. "Hey honey" Pride said and took his hand under Envy's chin. He still had his feelings for Envy left. Envy smiled and was nearly long as Pride as he kissed him and got a response. Pride had one of his arms around Envy's waist. He had the other hand on Envy's neck doing the kiss deeper. They broke the kiss as they remembered that they were on a battle field. "Hey Fullmetal they want you in Central!" Pride heard someone scream behind him, "Okay!" Pride screamed back as he and Envy walked back to Central.

"It's already night" Envy said smiling over the night sky. "Yeah, it's beautiful and peaceful now when the stupid humans are sleeping" Pride said and smiled a bit as he looked at Envy. "Yeah" he said smiling bigger himself. "Ed!" they heard a girl voice scream behind them, "Huh" Pride said acting as his name was Ed still. "What are you doing here?" the girl asked, Envy looked how she looked, long blonde hair with blue eyes, she was pretty long too. "I was sent out to war and they want me back in Central now" Pride said and sighed a bit. "War?" the girl asked chocked, "Winry come back in!" they heard an old woman scream. "Hey lady Pinako" Pride said waving and smiling a bit. "I've actually heard that Al searched after you" the old lady said, "Yeah I've met him and he should know where I'm now" Pride said smiling a bit. "Good, come in, you can take your little friend with you" she said as Envy also walked inside.

Envy looked at a dog that barked on them, "It must be because Ed just was in a war, Den doesn't like soldiers that much" the girl said and tried to make the dog quiet. "What's your name?" the girl asked as Pinako took Ed to another room to talk. "Envy" he said and looked at her, "Strange name, I'm Winry Ed's and Al's childhood friend" she said smiling a bit more. Envy could see her guessing his gender which made him smile a bit before sitting down on a chair, his way to sit made Winry guess even more. "Guessing which gender I'm?" Envy asked and looked at her which made her red in the face nodding a little. Envy smiled and looked at her, "I actually don't have a special gender but I prefer to be a guy" Envy said and looked at her. She looked a bit chocked at him, "You have no special gender?" she asked still chocked, "Yeah" Envy said and looked at her with the eyebrows raised.

She looked at the door where Pride came out smiling a bit, "Ed?" she asked a bit frightened when she saw that he had blood on him, new blood. "What?" he asked smiling at her, "What happened to granny?" she asked and looked at him scared. "Some humans are just too bothersome" he said walking up to her. Envy smiled a bit over his actions, he had understood what he had done to Pinako but he didn't know why. "Sorry Winry but I maybe should inform you with that this isn't Ed, it's a new Pride, and he is inhuman" Envy said smiling over his words that made Winry glare at him. "You mean he killed granny!?" she screamed as tears started running down her cheeks. "She was an easy victim" Pride said and looked at Winry. She glared at him frozen of fear so she couldn't move. "Winry!" they heard Al scream as he tackled Pride down on the floor. Pride smiled and took his hand under Al's chin, "Wanna end up as the old hag in the kitchen?" Pride asked and looked up at Al bothered. "Havoc look in the kitchen!" Al screamed and tried to get out of Pride's grip. "Excuse me for existing" Envy said and kicked Havoc under the chin pretty hard, "It's too easy to hurt you stupid humans" he said afterwards sighing. Winry glared at them as Den attacked Pride that made him try to get the dog of him. "Get of me your stupid dog!" Pride said and moved his hand so Den flew into the wall. Al looked at Den then down on Pride again trying to keep his fear away from him. "For you this is like fighting your brother for life or death but for me it's more likely to be against a little insect, but you aren't like a little ant actually" Pride said smiling a bit before throwing Al into the wall he had thrown Den into. "ED!" Winry screamed panicked, "Edward doesn't exist stupid human, I'm Pride, Ed is dead" he said and looked at her bothered. "How will your father react?" she asked as Envy stood frozen over only naming Ed's dad. "That person is only a bastard that abandoned all his three sons" Ed said and looked at her bothered, he hated him nearly as much as Envy does. "You have found out that I had a third son too" he heard a male voice said. Envy started looking furious as he looked at the door to see Hohenheim in it. "You" Envy said as his voice was sounding more male and had more bas. "Hello Envy" Hohenheim said, not happy but a bit sad. "You abandoned me to get a new family where you got two more sons that you loved even more" Envy said still in the same voice. "It was around 400years ago I abandoned you Envy" Hohenheim said and looked at the furious Envy that tried to not to kill Hohenheim on the spot. "I lived with you in 18years till you died, I leaved Ed and Al when Al still was a baby" he responded Envy. "Why leave me when I had the hardest time in my so called life!?" Envy screamed at him still furious. "Sorry Envy, I didn't know what to do, I know I did the wrong thing to abandon you" he said and looked at Envy. "That still doesn't explain why you abandoned Ed and Al" Pride said and looked rather angry too. "For a start so was it because Envy and Dante wouldn't find me, and if they found me they wouldn't harm you I guessed... But it seems to be wrong" Hohenheim said and looked at Pride. "The first one to notice I'm not human without me saying it" Pride said smiling a bit proud. "You are the same kind as Envy, a homunculus, I could see that Al knew it trying to stop you but failed" Hohenheim said and walked inside to get to Pride.

He took his hand under Pride's chin and looked angry at him, "You became one without resist" Hohenheim said a bit angry and disappointed over his son giving up his life so easy. "What do you know? I didn't have a word to say but I like it like thi..." Pride said not able to complete the last word before they heard Winry scream out of fear which made Havoc run into the kitchen where Winry was. "They found little Pinako's corpse" Pride said smiling over Winry's reaction. "You killed granny with a smile on your face!" Winry screamed as she took Havoc's pistol aiming for Pride, "Shoot I don't care" Pride said smiling. "It's useless Winry neither him nor Envy will die by a shot in the heart, they can even get their head cut off" Hohenheim said and looked at the sad Winry. "No one that I care about will keep on living" she said falling on her knees crying. Pride smiled a bit over the sight, "Ed isn't living here but in the Gate which is the same as dead" Pride said smiling as Winry got sadder over the words. "Onii-san" Al said not able to change in his mind completely that his brother was gone and this was just someone that looked exactly the same. "You humans are too stupid" Pride said kicking Al on the cheek. "AL!" Winry screamed as Havoc catch Al before hitting the floor. "Your feeling is nearly only stupid, but that would be like saying that I'm stupid" Pride said and looked at them. "How the hell are you able to be so proud of yourself!?" Havoc screamed at Pride, "It's ironic because my name is Pride" he replied smiling before looking at Envy that had starting aiming for Hohenheim. "Pride is the opposite of envy" Al said looking at Pride, "Yeah I know" Pride said sighing. "You said before that I wasn't an ant, well what am I then?" Al asked afterwards. Pride looked at Al sighing again, "You aren't a butterfly but a ladybird" Pride said smiling a bit, "You still like me?" Al asked a bit chocked. Winry looked at Al a bit confused. "Who knows I'm actually not meant to feel love at all right now" Pride said and looked back at Envy that got it a bit difficult to fight Hohenheim because he used alchemy.

* * *

"Not used to fight alchemists?" Hohenheim asked and looked at the bothered Envy, "Who the hell said that!?" Envy screamed still furious. "Leave father alone" Al said a bit sad and looked at Envy a bit angry and bothered. "He was my father as a human and is my creator" Envy said and looked bothered at Al. "Why did he do you to a homunculus then?" Al asked and looked at Envy, "He wanted little William back from the dead and tried the same thing as you and Ed but failed" Envy said and looked at Al. "Why did William die then?" Al asked and looked even a bit worried now, "He died by mercury poisoning" Envy said looking a bit bothering over talking about his own death as a human. Al looked down sad and stood up, "I won't let you kill otousan" Al said starting running to Envy. Pride took his arms around Al's stomach, "Don't interfere Envy while he is fighting Hohenheim, you will lose your life" Pride said afterwards. Havoc and Winry looked surprised over that Pride had saved Al's life. "This is Ed's body, his feelings are still inside it" Pride said and embraced Al while he looked a bit sad. "You still love me?" Al asked a bit sad and looked a bit back, "Looks like it, but it's still like for Ed, I love Envy the most" Pride answered and smiled a sad smile. "That's why I'm not an ant, right?" Al asked and looked at Pride, "Yeah" he said looking a bit sad. Havoc looked at Al that looked a bit sad but happy before looking at Envy and Hohenheims' fight. "If Pride won't let Al die you have him left" Havoc said sitting on one knee smiling a bit at Winry before rising. "You have a back door, right?" Havoc asked and looked at Winry that nodded.

Havoc went outside through the back door and got a bigger gun. "What are you gonna use that for?" Winry asked as Havoc sat down aiming for Envy. Pride looked back a bit chocked and angry, he knew that Havoc was gonna slow Envy down so Hohenheim could kill him. "You let Envy be" Pride said angry and stood in Havoc's way with Al in his arms. "Al" Havoc said and looked up at them. Al looked rather scared as he looked up at Pride. Winry glared at Pride, "Shoot, the only one to die is Al" Pride said smiling. Havoc swallowed, he didn't want to shoot Al. "Try my head if you want to" Pride said smiling, "Take the red mark that Envy have exact the same but on the left tight" Hohenheim said as he started to get problem with his fight. Havoc nodded and saw Envy's mark before he looked where Pride's was. "His left shoulder" Winry said and pointed. "Thanks" Havoc said and shot Pride in the shoulder. Pride dropped Al as he fell to the floor, "Damn you" Pride said pissed as he looked angry at Havoc. "Let's do the same to Envy then" Havoc said and aimed for Envy's mark. Havoc shot at Envy that dodged it, "Two against one isn't fair, especially not when one of them is really a professional in alchemy" Envy said and sighed a bit. Havoc shot once more and hit this time, Envy fell to the ground pissed off because a human had done this to him. "Thanks" Hohenheim said and looked at Havoc, "Envy want to kill you thought" he said afterwards sighing. Envy looked at Hohenheim furious. He knew that Hohenheim could kill him to escape what he had done for 400years ago.

Pride managed to look at Envy a bit sad as he saw what Hohenheim thought of to do, "Don't kill him" he said in a sad tone. Hohenheim looked back and saw Pride a bit sad, "Would you give up your life for his sake?" Hohenheim asked and looked at the Pride that looked very sad. "...Yeah" Pride said still a bit sad, Envy looked chocked at him, his love for him was nearly stronger than as human. "Pride..." Envy said a bit chocked and sad, he didn't have so much else to live for than Pride right now. "Just tell me why I should kill you instead then" Hohenheim said and looked down on Pride. "Envy can turn off his feelings but I live in Ed's body which is messed up when it comes to that, all the feelings that can't be denied are forbidden for a homunculus to feel" Pride said and looked up at Hohenheim, "Forbidden to feel things?" Winry asked sad and chocked. "Yeah, love is exact one of those things that are the most forbidden" Envy said and looked at Winry. "Don't you love each other?" Al asked as he sat against a wall and had Pride just some feet away. "...Yeah" Pride said a bit sad as he could hear someone laugh. "Greed" Envy said still pissed. "Looks like you couldn't stand up against your father after all" Greed said smiling with Wrath behind him. Hohenheim looked back to see Greed and Wrath in the stairs. Wrath looked at Pride and saw Al only some feet away, "Can I hurt him Greed?" Wrath asked a bit happy. "We need someone of the Elric brothers so you can't kill him, but the girl or the man from the military on the other hand" Greed said smiling a bit before Wrath smiled big but still disappointed. "Who are you?" Winry asked and looked up at them, "I'm Greed, the kid looking thing is Wrath" Greed said smiling, "They are the same as me and Envy, homunculi" Pride said and looked at Winry that glared at him. "Why are you here then?" Envy asked and looked up at them, "Pride is going to be the new Führer as we thought" Greed said as Havoc glared at Pride. "He is going to get the control over Amestris?" Havoc asked chocked, "Yeah" Wrath said and stood in front of him. "How did you get here just like that?" Havoc asked chocked. "I don't know" Wrath said and looked at Havoc that looked confused at him. "Don't take him easy just because he looks like a kid, he is maybe around 20" Envy said and looked at Havoc that glared at him. "He can't be around 20!" Winry screamed and looked at Envy, "He doesn't age" Pride said and looked at her.

Wrath was to kick Havoc under the chin when Havoc took his foot and threw him into a wall. "That hurt" Wrath said standing up with a smile. Winry glared at Wrath that took a part of the wall and did his arm into a blade. Wrath looked at Winry and smiled a bit as Al stood up to run and hug her. "Don't kill her nor Havoc!" Al screamed and looked at Wrath that looked a bit sad. "Greed" Wrath said and looked back at the older homunculus that kicked the oldest one in the stomach.

* * *

"Don't care about what I can do to you?" Envy asked with a little bit blood on his cheek. "Nope" Greed said and went to Pride to take the bullet out of the mark. "Thanks" Pride said and took Al under his arm, "Let him kill them" Pride said and looked at Al. "No!" Al screamed as Pride looked down chocked at him, "What have humans done to you so they deserve to die!?" Al asked as tears ran down his cheeks. "Wronged us, they see us as monsters, they would kill us if they could" Envy said and looked at Al. "Isn't that because you kill humans?" Al asked sad, "They started before I killed someone, even before I was created" Envy said and looked a bit angry. "Wasn't it someone before you?" Al asked and looked at Envy a bit confused. "I'm the first one, if I would age I'm supposed to be dust... not even that" Envy said and sighed. Pride went to Envy and took the bullet out of the mark. "Thanks" Envy said and sat up, "I'm nearly a half millennium old" Envy said and looked up at Al that glared at him. "Hard to understand how someone can be that old?" Envy asked and smiled. Al nodded and glared at Envy, "Your father was my creator, remember?" Envy asked and stood up. "Otousan can't be over 400years old!" Al said loud to Envy, "He changed bodies with help from the philosopher stone" Envy said and started walking outside with Pride after him. He still had Al under his arm. "Havoc!" Al screamed and struggled to get out of Pride's grip. "Hold him" Pride said and threw Al to Envy. Pride went back inside and took Havoc on his right shoulder, "We can't keep going, Al struggled too much" Pride said and went outside with Havoc.

They heard Winry scream a little bit but loud before it became quiet. "Winry!" Al screamed with tears on his cheeks. "She is dead" Envy said and looked bothered on Al. "Just because he is your little ladybird I need to hold him?" Envy asked and looked a bit bothered. "You will only kill Havoc" Pride said and sighed.

* * *

_Okay.. there was it.. I maybe upload the third chapter too.. but only if I've time v_v' And now I should rest, maybe reading a book or something O_ö (maybe reading my 5 Fullmetal Alchemist books xD oh.. I've only 5books but read at the internet O_ö I'm already waiting on the new chapter at onemanga ^^')  
About this chapter:  
What I know that is what you need to do to get a homunculus fall.. they never really prove the opposite O_ô  
Well, that's all I've to say this time.. sorry you that like Winry ^^' I sort of dislike her actually, not the reason why I killed her, I just felt like it I think O_ô  
_


	3. The Führer

_It's only halfday tomorrow at school, so I may end early! :D (dunno why that would be intresting for some strangers)  
But well well.. soon christmas! :D I start to think about doing a chapter where they celebrate it! ^^ (Swedish style then v_v')  
But but.. That's all I've to say I think O_ô  
Then.. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! :D_

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be in Central?" Pride heard a man ask, "We are going to Central right now" Pride said as they went up on a military train to Central. Some men saluted to Pride that smiled to them and went to a compartment to sit alone.

They let Havoc and Al go when they had started rolling. "Why did you take us with you?" Al asked and looked at Pride, "To be sure you don't die" Pride said and looked out through the window. "You can't trust them or what?" Havoc asked and looked at them, "You would have ended like Winry, dead" Pride said and sighed a bit. "What!?" Havoc asked scared. "And if it wasn't for Pride you would be dead before, a long time ago actually" Envy said and sat against the door. Havoc sort of glared at Envy, "You thought of killing me?" Havoc asked and swallowed. "Plenty of times, I thought of killing Al even more often" Envy said and looked at his nails. "Envy loves to envy people" Pride said and smiled a bit before looking at Envy. "I don't envy everyone, but I actually wonder how you can be so proud, you are even prouder than the Pride before you" Envy said and looked a bit confused at Pride. "I don't know either, I'm just proud, even about some people in my surrounding" Pride said and smiled a bit as he rose his shoulders. "Like who?" Envy asked and looked at Pride with a little smile. "This maybe sounds crazy, you are actually one of them even Al" Pride said and laid his cheek in his hand and sighed a bit. Al looked a bit chocked at Pride, he had wounds that Pride had done but it looked like he was proud over him. "You heard right ladybird" Pride said and looked up at Al with a little smile. Al looked even more chocked, he hadn't said anything. "I can read your thoughts through the look in your face" Pride said and looked up at the roof.

"Looks like we are in Central now" Pride said and took Havoc on his shoulder, "Why can't I go now when we are in Central?" he asked bothered. "Lust, Sloth, Gluttony are still in this city" Envy said and took Al under his arm. "I maybe should leave Havoc with you so I can go to the headquarters" Pride said and 'gave' Havoc to Envy. "See you when you are done then" Envy said and sighed a bit. Pride smiled a bit at Envy before walking inside.

"Ed!" Roy yelled and showed him where in the headquarters he was meant to go to. "Thanks" Pride said and smiled as he went inside the room. "I've heard that you dismissed as a state alchemist but still are in the military as a normal man" one of the men said. "True" Pride said and sat down on a chair they had placed for him, "Well, we still choose you as our new Führer" another man said. Pride looked a bit chocked but smiled a bit secretly. They gave Pride a new military jacket as he nodded when he got it. "Edward Elric is now the new Führer over Amestris" one the men said at the same time as all saluted even Pride. Then he was to go outside when he putted on his new jacket as everyone glared at him. "I see... You became the new Führer" Roy said and smiled a bit. "Looks like it Roy" Pride said and smiled a bit as he stretched on his back and looked even more proud. "Keep away from Envy, the whole military is still after him" Roy said as they passed each other, "Forget it Roy" Pride said a bit disappointed as he went outside to find tons of military men around Envy. "Let him be!" Pride said determined which made lots of them look up at him. "We can't let him go, he is the murderer of the last Führer" one of them said, "Yes you can, I will keep an eye on him and he will let the two men, Havoc and Alphonse go" Pride said as Envy lost his grip on Al and Havoc so they ran away a bit. "Go!" Pride said as everyone went away, "What a control" Envy said chocked. "Well I rule this country now" Pride said and smiled a bit as he accompanied Envy to the underground city.

"So you successfully became the Führer" they heard a female voice said, "Yeah it looks like it old hag" Envy said and sighed a bit. "Is that what you call your own mother, Envy?" the woman asked, "It was as human, 400years ago I don't really have any bonds with you anymore" Envy replied her as she sighed. "Listen to me or I will make the Führer take the military after you so I can kill you" she said and went to Envy. "Why would you kill me?" Envy asked and looked at her, "Stop it Dante" Pride said and looked at her that looked a bit bothered at him. "You are under the control of me" Dante said and looked up at Pride bothered, "Or not" Pride said and looked bothered over her. "How did you think of getting stones then?" Dante asked and looked really bothered at him, "I know some alchemists that are willing to do it" Pride said and was to go outside when he saw Wrath and Greed in the door. "Planning on defy Dante?" Greed asked with a little cocky smile. "Yeah and so?" Pride asked and looked bothered on Greed. "I know some people that would like to come with you" Greed answered and looked at Pride that smiled a bit, "Not only I but I think even old Envy" he said afterwards. "Who did you call old?" Envy asked bothered and looked at Greed. "Wanna leave this old place?" Pride asked and looked at the smiling Envy. "Sure, otherwise the old hag maybe kills me" Envy said and walked up to Pride. "I can have the military after you instead, the only ones to betray are Sloth and those who follow her" Pride said and walked away with Greed and Envy.

They looked around as they got up from the underground city, "See you" Greed said and walked away as Pride smiled a bit and took his hand in a pocket to find a key. "Where does that go?" Envy asked and looked at Pride, "A new house it looks like" Pride said and started walking in that direction as the address on a piece of paper was saying.

"I think I'm gonna like this house" Envy said as they went inside the house as Pride noticed that guards were standing outside. "Well if they don't want to kill people it will be hard to come inside here" Pride said and hanged his jacket on a hook. Envy looked at Pride that took his military clothes off to have his homunculus outfit under, a shirt that looked like his own even a skort, he had a small glove that was up to his elbow on his right arm, he had another glove that was up to his shoulder on the left, he had his obouros mark on the left shoulder and a lot of marks all over the body. "So you look like that as homunculus" Envy said and smiled a bit, "Yeah" Pride said and took out the braid he had. "You are even cuter than as human" Envy said and laid his arms around Pride's waist. "I don't even know how you looked like as human so I can't say anything but I'm sure that you are a lot cuter" Pride said and turned around and kissed Envy. They kissed for a while before breaking, "You have work tomorrow don't you?" Envy asked and sighed. "Yeah" Pride said a bit disappointed, "Let's turn off the lights and pretend that we are sleeping" Pride said cunning. "Sounds smart" Envy said as they turned all lights off then lay down together in the bed.

"Wake up" Envy said and was lying with his head on Pride's chest looking up at him. "Huh... I fell asleep?" Pride asked and stretched a bit smiling at Envy. "We both did" Envy said and licked a bit on Pride's chest as Pride noticed that both of them were without clothes. "What happened yesterday actually?" Pride asked smiling with a hand on Envy's head, "You don't remember?" Envy asked and looked at Pride chocked. Pride shook his head, "No but I can feel that it was great" he said and smiled at Envy that sat up to sit on Pride's hip. "Think a bit, but you have to be ready to be picked up in five minutes by the military" Envy said and stretched on himself and got of Pride to stand on the side of the bed and use his ability to have his clothes on. Pride sat up smiling, he had a bit of thought of what they could have done but didn't say anything but put his homunculus clothes on then the military clothes. "Don't forget the hair" Envy said and stood in the door, Pride smiled and putted his hair in a braid.

"I will open the door" Envy said as Pride ate some stones to keep himself awake. "Where is Edward Elric?" the man in the door asked, "And you are?" Envy asked and looked the guards that were dead, "Maybe Scar?" Envy asked as he reminded the way that the persons were killed. "How do you know my name?" the man asked as Pride went to the hall and looked a bit bothered at Scar. "He lives against the military just like you, but you have different goals" Pride said and stood with a hand on his waist smiling a bit. "You are the Führer now I see" Scar said and looked at Pride, "Take of your glasses" Pride said smiling a bit as Scar took them off. "You were the funniest ishbalan of them all, it was some fun state alchemists too" Envy said smiling wildly. "You thought killing people was fun!?" Scar asked angry, "Yeah, but only stupid humans that believes in a god that don't exist" Envy said still smiling. "What do you know about Ishbala?" Scar asked and looked at Envy, "Nothing, but there isn't a god, how will you explain that I died young without doing nothing!?" Envy asked bothered. "If you go after Ishbala you shouldn't reconstruct things with alchemy" Scar said and looked at Envy, "Sure I was an alchemist as human but I barely used it" Envy said and looked at Scar. "You maybe were bound to take your father's sins" Pride said and walked up to Envy's side. "True, he used it daily" Envy said and sighed, "How old is he then?" Scar asked and looked at them, "older than 400years" Envy said and looked at Scar. "No human can live so long" Scar said and looked at them. "He used alchemy to live so long, even to create the being I'm now" Envy said and looked at Scar that made Envy's head blow up. "Irritated?" Pride asked and looked at Scar smiling a bit, "He won't die so easy, he don't even have a soul for you to take" he said some seconds later. Envy restored his head and looked quiet bothered, "Why don't search after Kimbley instead? He helped out with the war plenty much" Envy asked and looked at Scar. "But take out your hatred about the war on me because** I** was the one to start it!" Envy said smiling wildly. Pride looked a bit surprised at Envy but smiled short afterwards. Scar looked chocked on Envy that smiled because he had started a war, "I don't even know how many that died in that war, but it was a massive amount of people!" Envy said as he smiled a bit cocky. "How can you being happy about starting that war!?" Scar asked and was to attack Envy's heart when he jumped back, "Don't attack there, I've what makes me able to move there" Envy said bothered. "What is that then?" Scar asked and started attacking Pride too. "A Philosopher stone" Envy said and smiled a bit. "If it exist a stone, why do everyone seek it?" Scar asked and looked at Envy. "I won't let anyone use it, special not for war and it exist one in every homunculus" Envy said as he sighed. "What do you mean by that? Why did my brother seek that stone!?" Scar asked and started attacking again. "He wanted to destroy the war that I built up through the stone" Envy said and was to kick Scar under the chin when he nearly got hit on the chest by Scar's alchemy arm. "Stop that" Pride said and looked at Scar that turned around to look at Pride. "I won't let you kill Envy" Pride said and started walking closer to Scar. "How are you planning on killing me?" Scar asked and looked at Pride that stopped and looked out of space. "Pride?" Envy asked and looked at him. Pride blinked and looked at Envy, "Nothing" Pride said smiling a bit as he walked away outside. Envy looked after Pride chocked and sad, he didn't know why Pride had leaved him but he couldn't handle Scar that good on his own and what hurt him the most was that Pride had walked away with a smile

* * *

_In some way it felt mean to stop the chapter here ._.  
But either today or tomorrow I'll upload next chapter! It's a promise ^^  
And I just get in my head about mine and a friend's roleplay(we are roleplaying on the phone) I'm both Ed and Envy while my friend is Near and Mello, but it is EnvyxNear and EdxMello it's may sound crazy but it isn't that much! ^^' Mello was using Near but then Envy came and took Near away then Mello went out sad on the street where Ed found him ^^' And Ed gave the love that Mello wanted.. Ehm.. not going to tell a story about that(it's maybe just some day old, we can have maybe same rolplay in a month or something ^^')_


	4. The Chimera

_Yay, I nearly forgot this ._. I was watching the anime for the sixth time, I'm only at episode 15 _ and I barely had school, I started 8:40am and ended 10:20am so much for the last day with lessons this year..  
But but here is the chapter! Hope you were waiting to see what's happening ^^'_

* * *

After a while Pride returned and saw that Envy had it rather difficult fighting Scar. "Tried to avoid his attacks not attacking him?" Pride asked as Envy looked at him a bit angry. Scar looked back at Pride and saw that he had a big scythe behind him with a chain. "Where did you get that?" Envy asked and looked at Pride. "No need to know" Pride said as Envy noticed the scythes size. It was nearly bigger than Pride self. "Führer!" screamed a man that aimed for Scar that ran away. Pride sighed and looked sad at Envy that looked rather angry. "So where did you get that scythe from?" Pride heard Roy ask behind him. "I won't tell you" Pride said and went away and sighed. "Ed" Roy said determined, "What?" Pride asked and turned around. "Havoc and Al told me what happened in Risembool" Roy said and passed Pride, "They did? Fun" Pride said and kept on walking, "If you don't act more like yourself I will tell the military, you will lose your job and get the military after you" Roy said and looked bothered at Pride. "Like I care" Pride said and kept on walking while Roy stopped in chock. "Well Pride, how is it to act as something you disgust?" Roy asked with a little smile, "Boring I must say" Pride said and turned around to face Roy. "But I never said I disgusted humans, okay I disgust everyone except one" Pride continued, "Well who is it that you doesn't disgust?" Roy asked and looked a bit curious at Pride. "The only Elric brother that is still human" Pride said and smiled a bit as he noticed military men behind him as Roy grinned a bit. "Bad for me" Pride said and took Roy on the shoulder and jumped up in a tree. "You ants look like question marks, this is a little bee, and he likes to not obey orders" Pride said and smiled at Roy. "Fun I'm a bee" Roy said and sighed before snapping his fingers as Pride took his own hand over Roy's so the flame never got born. "What the!?" Roy asked chocked, "Like I told Al, my feelings as human still exist in me" Pride said and sighed. "What do you mean?" Roy asked confused, "Ed thought you as cute, but he didn't like you as much as Envy and Al" Pride said and started jumping away again.

"Where am I?" Envy asked and sat up tired while he had a blurred view. "Laboratory 5" a man in front of him said. Envy blinked hard, he knew where he was, "Are you gonna do experiments on me or what?" Envy asked as he felt a pain through the body. "More exactly" the man said as they made so Envy couldn't move and started doing some experiments on him.

Envy woke up and looked at his hand in front of his face, "Pride" he said a bit sad, his body had started to hurt. "Who is Pride?" Envy heard a girl ask as he sat up and looked at her. "Someone that is close to him probably" Envy heard another person say as he looked around and saw where in the laboratory he was. "Why the hell am I in the chimera cage?" Envy asked and looked at the persons in the cage and saw that they were human chimeras. "They are probably planning on doing you into one" a boy said as Envy noticed that everyone in the cage was naked, even him. "That's the thank you get by helping them collecting humans" Envy said and sighed as he stood up. "Helped?" the girl asked, "I'm not a human, I was the one to take nearly everyone here to the place, you were actually one of them" Envy said and looked at her with a little smile. "So you have to taste your own medicine" the boy said and walked up to Envy. "I only took you here, and I can't do alchemy so I couldn't turn you into chimeras" Envy said while he sighed. "Still" the boy said as some men took Envy away from the cage, his consciousness was lost before they took him.

Envy woke up once again in the cage but felt a bit strange as he sat up, "I've never seen a green cat" the boy said and grinned a bit over Envy. "What the hell do you mean?" Envy asked still dizzy. "They turned you into a cat chimera" the boy said and smiled at Envy. "Just great" Envy said and felt something near his back which made him look back to find a black cat tail. Envy then took his hands on the head and felt ears, cat ears. "I'm a damn cat" Envy said and sighed loud, "Not that bad I think, some girls may find you cute now" the boy said and smiled cocky. "Bad that I'm not interested in girls then" Envy said and smiled a bit. "Just hope that guys look on you like girls then" the boy said as Envy went to the fence and walked outside without problems. "See you" Envy said and smiled a bit as he walked away after used his ability so he had his clothes.

* * *

Pride sat down in his office, as he had hidden Roy so no one would find him. "Führer, I heard that you were attacked by Scar this morning" Riza came in and said as she saluted and the men closed the door so only they were there. "Drop that" Pride said and smiled, "Huh, but Füh..." Riza said as Pride sank his hand, "Call me at least after my after name" Pride said at the same time as he sank the hand. "Edward..." she said chocked, "...You don't know where Roy is, do you?" she said afterwards, Pride grinned a bit over the question. "You have taken him?" she said even more chocked, "He didn't do as I told him and he is bond to follow my orders" Pride said and sighed. "That's not an enough good reason!" Riza said loud, "He won't die or have any serious damage" Pride said and stood up. "You aren't Edward, are you?" Riza asked and swallowed. "Ed is gone, dead, I'm Pride" Pride said with a little smile, "Pride?" Riza asked a bit confused. "Humans are really stupid" Pride said and took his military jacket off. "What is that?" she asked chocked over his marks and shirt, "This mark is more the thing I wanted to show you" Pride said and pointed at the obouros mark. "You are a homunculus?" Riza asked chocked, "Yeah" he answered with a smile.

* * *

Envy sat down on the ground as a cat and started to scratch behind his ear with the foot, "Damn cat side!" he said angry. "Best to find Pride, I know the Führer don't have a directly control but should be able to do something about that damn laboratory" Envy said and walked to the headquarters.

Envy looked up at the building and sighed, "Well best to start walk" Envy said and walked inside and reached Pride's office.

"Hello Pride" Envy said and smiled a bit bothered. Riza looked at Envy a bit chocked, "Why do you look like a cat human?" she asked confused. "I got into the fifth laboratory and they turned me into a cat chimera!" Envy said still bothered. Pride looked chocked, "They shouldn't have taken you in the first place" he said sighing. "Fire the damn people then!" Envy said and looked at Pride, "That laboratory is under Dante's control, not mine" Pride said and putted his military jacket on. "Why the hell should Dante need that shit?" Envy asked and looked at Pride with raised eyebrows, "The Philosopher stone" Pride said and looked at Riza that only glared. "We have found Roy" Breda came in and tried to catch his breath. "Where?" Riza asked chocked, "Near one of the Führer's homes" Breda said and looked at Pride. "Let's get him then" Pride said and started walking outside, _"Either has Edward changed or that is just someone that look identical to him"_ Breda said a bit low. _"That is a homunculus, the one created to be Edward"_ Riza whispered back to Breda, "I can hear you whisper" Pride said as they got outside the headquarters.

"This way" Breda said and showed the way as the rest followed him.

"Roy!" Riza screamed and opened a door to a little house, "Riza?" Roy asked a bit chocked as she helped him out. "Thanks" he said and smiled as he saw Pride that made him angry. "Thought it was fun to kidnap me!?" Roy screamed furious, "Yeah" Pride said smiling, Breda and Riza glared at Pride. Pride went to Roy as he made some soldiers take the rest away so only he and Roy were there.

"Pride?" Roy asked a bit angry as Pride kissed him on the neck inside the house with the door locked. "Yeah?" He asked and took his military jacket off even Roy's. "Why are you doing this?" he asked as Pride took Roy's shirt off, "Fun, and I've started to like you because of Edward's feelings" Pride answered with a sigh. Roy looked down on the floor as Pride mentioned Ed's name, "Miss him?" Pride asked as he sat down in Roy's lap stomach against stomach. "Yeah" Roy said a bit sad as Pride pushed him down on the floor.

"Pride?" Roy asked in the morning as Pride sat up, "What?" he asked with a hand on the head. "You resemble quite much about Ed" Roy said and embraced Pride from behind, "It's like that when you are created with a philosopher stone" Pride said with a hand under Roy's cheek and kissed him. Roy kissed back as they fell to the floor with Roy on the top.

A while later both of them sat up with smiles on their mouths, "Maybe best to go to work before they think something happened" Pride said and stood up to take his clothes on. Roy sat still on the floor as Pride helped him with the clothes. "Weak in your legs?" Pride asked and lifted up the full dressed Roy that nodded.

Envy looked chocked over the sight, "Pride?" he asked and went to them to look at Roy. "What Envy?" Pride asked and placed Roy in a couch. "Had fun yesterday?" Envy asked with a disappointed tone, Pride glared out of space. "What do you mean?" Pride asked and turned around a bit angry. "Was he good in bed? I know you fucked him!" Envy said nearly pissed. Pride looked at Envy angry, "Maybe, maybe not" Pride said and walked up to Envy to grip his tail. "Let that be!" Envy screamed and pulled it out of Pride's hand. "Hate me already?" Pride asked neutral but still a little bit chocked, he knew how fast it could take before Envy hated someone. "Maybe" Envy said as his ears was lying back against the head. "You hate me, cats are bad at lying" Pride said a bit sad. "Like you would care" Envy said and started to wag his tail annoyed. "I do otherwise I wouldn't say it" Pride said and looked at Envy, "That's just words" Envy said and started walking away but got caught by Pride that embraced him from behind. "Don't go" Pride said and kissed Envy on the neck, "Live your life alone and you will see how I had it" Envy said and got out of Pride's grip and walked away. Pride stood left in the door chocked over Envy's reaction even a bit sad. "Pride?" Roy asked as Pride closed his eyes hard and walked away too.

* * *

Envy sat down on the street and looked up at the sky where it turned into night, "Pride" Envy said sad and pulled the ears down a bit sad. A girl passed him, "You look like Envy we went in the same class for a little while" she said as Envy looked up at her, "Huh we did?" Envy asked and looked at her with one of the ears raised. "Why do you have cat ears?" she asked as she glared when she saw the tail, "...And tail?" she asked afterwards. "I was turned into a cat chimera" Envy said and stood up while he looked at her and now remembered who she was, she had been Riza's closest friend of the girls in school. "You look cute" she said and laid her hand behind her head, "Ehm... Thanks" Envy said blushing a bit over the comment, as he wasn't used, and especially not with these sorts of comments. "You welcome, why you blush?" she asked a bit curious over his reaction, "Huh... I'm not used with nice comments, those I usually get is mean" Envy said and got a bit more red in the face. "It's nearly as you would like me too" she said as she knew it would be rather impossible because Envy only liked guys. "It is?" Envy asked chocked, "Yeah" she said and smiled a bit, "Wanna sleep at my place if you don't have somewhere to go?" she asked and smiled a bit as Envy nodded, "Thanks."

They were inside her house as Envy looked around a bit, "Why do you still trust me?" Envy asked a bit confused. "I don't know but I feel like I can but why shouldn't I?" she asked and looked at Envy, "You don't remember do you?" Envy asked and smiled a bit as he stretched a bit. "The only things that I remember about you in school should then be the rumours about you being gay and a murderer" she said and looked at him. "You humans should see both of them true, just ask Roy" Envy said and lay down in the couch with a little smile. "Wait, what?" she asked chocked, "I've had the military after me sometimes" Envy said and sighed. "Then tell me why I don't feel afraid of you" she asked, "You know my good side" Envy said and smiled. "I do?" she asked chocked as Envy nodded which made her smile a bit. "Want dinner?" she asked and looked back at him, "Nope" he said and shake his head. "Okay" she said and went into the kitchen and did dinner to her as Envy walked inside, "What's your name, I've forgotten it" Envy said and smiled a bit. "Huh, it's Becka" she answered with a little smile as she looked back at him.

Envy went to her side to see what she was doing, "What are you cooking?" he asked a bit curious. "Huh, just some fish" Becka answered as she remembered that Envy had cat in him. "Where is the fish then?" Envy asked and looked around a bit on the sink. "Here" she said and took it up as Envy looked at it, "I started to feel peckish for some fish" Envy said and stretched out his hand to take it. Becka smiled a bit, "Raw" Envy said in a childish way and voice and took the fish, "Hey that's my fish!" she screamed and took it from him, "I want some" he said and sat like a cat on the floor. "Here" Becka said and gave Envy some fish from the refrigerator. Envy looked at the fish that was lying on a plate in front of him then he looked up at her confused. "Eat it, it's yours" she said and smiled a bit as Envy looked back down on the fish and smiled a bit as he started to eat it.

She sat down on a chair and looked at Envy that ate the fish while she waited on her food. "Does it taste good?" she asked with a little smile as Envy looked up at her with a fin in the mouth and nodded. She giggled a bit and went after some minutes to take her food out.

Envy was lying on a carpet sleeping as she went up to the bed for some sleep, "See you tomorrow" she said before turning the last lamp off.

Envy stretched himself in the morning and looked around where he was, "That's right, Becka's place" he said tired and went to her room. He lie down on her bed near her feet, he was lying as a cat like the carpet. "Envy?" she asked and sat up in the bed as Envy looked at her while he rolled so he was lying on his back, "Yeah?" he asked and looked at her. "It's only 5am" she said and sighed as Envy noticed that she only had underwear on her which made him glare a bit. "I could take the bra off if that satisfies you more" she said and looked at Envy that turned red in the face as he rolled to the other side but didn't stop so he fell down on the floor, "Auch" he said and putted a hand behind his head. "You alright Envy?" she asked and got up and looked at him, "Yeah, I was just stupid" he said and smiled a bit. "Looks like it" Becka said and smiled a bit and helped him up, "You should be more careful" she added afterwards. Envy looked at her still red in the face, "I wonder how Pride has it" Envy said and sighed a bit. "Who is Pride?" she asked and sat next to Envy on the bed, "Ed is no longer human" Envy said and looked at her, "What?" she asked chocked. "Yeah, he is a homunculus, that's why his name is now Pride" Envy said and scratched behind his ear with the foot. "That sound rather sad actually" Becka said and looked down in the floor, "Everybody started to feel sorry for Ed when he no longer existed but no one felt sorry when William didn't existed any longer" Envy said and swallowed his anger. "William?" she asked a bit confused and looked at Envy, "Me as human" he said and stood up. "How long ago was that then?" Becka asked and looked at Envy as she went to get some clothes. "400years" Envy said and sighed as he stretched on himself again. "Get to sleep if you are tired" she said when she saw that he yawned, "Na" he said and walked outside the room and scratched behind his ear again and started wash himself as a cat.

"What are you doing?" Becka asked and looked at Envy that looked up at her with the tongue a bit outside the mouth. "Damn cat side" Envy said and stood up, "What did you do?" she asked again, "I started washing myself as a cat" Envy said and looked at her with an ear down. Becka looked at the phone that started ring and answered, "Hello?" she asked and looked at the phone as she started talking in the phone. Envy looked at her and went into the living room and lay down in the couch to sleep a bit.

* * *

Pride went around in the city a bit worried about where Envy was, "Ed!" Pride heard some girl behind him scream. "What?" he asked and turned around, "You never took an exam did you?" the girl asked bit curios, "No, why do you ask?" Pride asked and looked at her strange. "Don't remember me?" she asked as Pride shook his head, "Hmm... I was in the same class as you during school" she said and laid her hand behind her head, "You haven't grow so much I can see" she said as she noticed that she was taller than Pride, "You was maybe the one to grow too much" Pride said and turned around to walk away, "You joined the military?" she asked as she noticed the clothes, "I'm the Führer more exactly" Pride said and looked at her a bit bothered. "You are what?" she asked chocked, "Führer" Pride said and sighed, "Surprised?" Pride asked afterwards and smiled a bit. "You were the worst one in gym class" she said and looked at Pride, "8years ago, I joined the military as a state alchemist but sort of rejoined as a normal military man" Pride said and sighed again. "Still can't get it how you are able to become Führer" she said a bit chocked. "King Bradley was murdered and I was the one they thought of being most able to take his place" Pride said and looked at her. "Who killed him then?" the girl asked a bit worried, "Envy" Pride said and laid his hands behind the back. "Have they captured him?" she asked a bit worried, "I'm supposed to look after him but he disappeared" Pride said and sighed loud. "Won't he kill people then?" she asked, "Maybe" Pride said a bit sad. "Hope it's going better for you when it comes to find him then" the girl said and smiled a bit, "What's your name actually?" Pride asked, "Huh, Caroline" she said with a little smile. "I remember that name" Pride said with a hand behind his head, "It was a while ago so I'm not surprised that you don't remember my face" she said and smiled a bit bigger. "See you later, I've a party to start, want to come?" she asked and smiled a bit. "Sure, when is it then?" Pride said smiling, "its 9pm and go on for a while" Caroline said and smiled before she had to start running a bit, "I live in the same house as during school!" she screamed afterwards so Pride knew where to go. Pride smiled and walked away a bit and started looking a bit after some clothes to have.

* * *

Envy woke up and stretched on himself as he noticed that Becka had got mail, "Best to take this to her" he said and took it up and went to the kitchen where she was doing lunch. "You got mail" he said and gave her the mail. "Thanks" Becka said and looked at the mail, "Bill, bill, bill, adversity, oh an invitation to a party" she counted up as she looked through it. "Party?" Envy asked and looked over her shoulder. "Yeah, Caroline has a party tonight" Becka said and looked at Envy that sighed a bit before walking to the back door, "I've to go I think... See you" Envy said and jumped away, "Envy?" she asked a bit confused.

* * *

_Well, there was the the chapter! ^^'  
I'll maybe do a picture of Envy as he looks like right now ^^' But you have to deal with that the quality sucks and I'm worst in drawing _(even if some of my friends want me to be either mangaka or tattooer(or what the hell you call them) but I'm not going into that business..  
Ehm.. I don't have so much to say about this chapter.. so for me.. it's nearly new day and it's school tomorrow, then after that it's no more school this year! :D_


	5. The Relieving

_Yay holiday! :D(but just until 8th January) but but.. I've more time to write AND upload! :P  
If not my friends decide to remember me so I've someone to be with(a friend said yesterday that she at least forgot me because I never was with them, the same goes for all my friends I think, but still they ask WHY I never is with my friends, and they never ask if I want to be with them neither if they are gonna do anything.. I always get to know AFTER they had done something that they had fun and all that stuff.. I really feel like a secondhand merchant.. but.. now you gonna have fun reading the chapter instead of me talking about my feelings ^^'_

* * *

Envy looked where he was and saw it was Ed's old room, "What am I doing here?" Envy asked himself as he saw the CD-player and the CDs. "its one CD that's not in the CD-covers" Envy said and looked at the CD-player to turn it on and listen to the CD. Envy sat down against the drawer with the CD-cover in the hands and saw that a 'special' song was on it. He could understand why Ed had listened to this CD. Some of the songs reminded him of their relationship. "Ed" Envy said and sat a bit sad while he looked up in the roof listening to the music. "The first song is quite resembled to our relationship" Envy said and moved his ears so he looked a bit sad.

Envy sat there for a while till he looked at the CD-player and saw that next song was the 'special' song which made him turn up the volume so he heard the song better. Envy sat listening to the music a bit sad. The song ended and Envy understood that he could have made a mistake in doing Ed into Pride. He sat there sad as he felt something on his chin, "Somebody is in nii-san's room?" Al asked himself when he went inside the house. Envy took away the thing he had on his chin and looked at the finger to see a little water, "I'm crying?" he asked himself as Al went inside the room and found Envy there. "Why are you here?" Al asked a bit shocked, "I don't know but I think I miss Ed" Envy said and looked up at Al. "Didn't you turn nii-san into a homunculus?" Al asked and sat down beside Envy. "His personality changed more than it usually does for someone to be turned into a homunculus" Envy said and hugged his own knees. "Say one thing that different between Pride and nii-san that I don't know" Al said and looked at Envy. "He is actually acting a bit as Greed" Envy said and looked at Al, "In which way?" Al asked and looked at Envy. "He cheated and didn't even care about how I would react" Envy said and felt a new tear. "Ed was afraid of losing you when he started to feel love for me" Al said and looked down in the ground. "It's even too late to get Ed back" Envy said and swallowed the most of the sorrow he had. "Why would it be too late?" Al asked a bit confused, "He is nearly more homunculus than me now" Envy said and sighed. "That sounds impossible" Al said and looked at Envy very confused. "I feel feelings that I'm not meant to while he what I know only feels the feelings he is meant to" Envy said and swallowed even more sorrow. "Say some feelings you aren't meant to feel that you feel then" Al said and looked at Envy. "Love, happiness, sorrow, pride, wrath and even more" Envy said and looked at Al. "You aren't meant to feel love or happiness?" Al asked and looked a bit shocked at Envy. "Yeah" Envy said and listened to the music that had started again and listened carefully to hear _I Love You_ that reminded him about how he had it now. "Listening to nii-san's music? I actually don't really get why he listened to this CD" Al said and looked at Envy, "The most of the songs on this CD resembles mine and Ed's relationship but it's one song that reminds me about how it is now" Envy said and swallowed a bit. "Which song?" Al asked and looked at Envy that stood up to change track. "This one" Envy said and turned on the volume even more.

_Can't you see my darling  
That the harder I try  
The more we grow apart  
Please believe me  
The sweeter the kiss  
The colder turn your arms  
And the colder grows your heart  
And baby more I love you_

_[x2]__  
I see it in your eyes  
I feel it in your touch  
I taste it from your lips  
And baby more I love you_

_And you're in my heart my darling  
The closer I get  
The more you're out of love  
Don't you feel it  
The colder your touch  
The more it turns me on  
And the faster beats my heart  
And baby more I love you_

_[x4]__  
I see it in your eyes  
I feel it in your touch  
I taste it from your lips  
And baby more I love you_

Al looked at Envy and understood how much he must miss Ed, "You really love Ed, don't you?" he asked a bit sad. Envy nodded, "So much that I don't even deserve being killed, I'm the most pathetic homunculus" Envy said and felt another tear on his cheek. "I've never seen you cry" Al said and stood up while he looked at Envy, "I haven't cried before" Envy said and looked at Al. "Then it really hurts inside you doesn't it?" Al asked and looked at Envy that was sloppy in the tail and had his ears really sad, he looked depressed. "..." Envy didn't answer but lie down in Ed's bed as a cat and breathed in the smell of Ed. "You smelled how Ed's blankets smell?" Al asked as Envy smiled a sad smile and nodded. "Isn't it just to replace the stone with his soul?" Al asked and sat down on the bedside. "It's not as easy as it sounds" Envy said and looked at Al, "Can't the Gate do that part?" Al asked and swallowed a bit. "It's nearly impossible to turn a homunculus t a human, otherwise Hohenheim would have done it to me" Envy said and looked a bit sad as he looked at Al. "Otousan" Al said and looked into the wall, "Can't he do something? If he manage to turn Pride into Ed again, please don't kill him" Al said a bit sad. "He has to give his life then what I know" Envy said and sighed. "How can you know so much about alchemy?" Al asked and looked at Envy, "I don't know, one reason I know alchemy is that I was an alchemist as human" Envy said and scratched a bit behind his ear, "I start to wonder if I have flees" Envy said and bate a bit on the tail. "Then take a bath" Al said which made Envy glare out of nowhere. "You really is like a cat" Al said and sighed as they heard that someone was in the door. "An old man from before is downstairs and want to talk to you Al" Havoc said and looked at them and saw Envy depressed in Ed's bed. "He misses Ed" Al said and went downstairs. "You miss Ed?" Havoc asked and looked at Envy that turned around to have his back towards Havoc. "You think the opposite of Roy then" Havoc said and went to the bed and looked at Envy, "That shows how little Roy noticed the personality different between Ed and Pride" Envy said and felt another tear on his cheek. "Isn't it something fun that happened in your life that can make you felt happy instead?" Havoc asked, "The only good thing is that I met Ed" Envy said and made him to a little ball. "Then that's no good" Havoc said and sighed a bit, "I know that much, for living nearly a half millennium nothing good have happened" Envy said and sighed. "Wait; how old did you said you were?" Havoc asked confused. "I'm a 400year old homunculus that is pathetic now" Envy said a bit angry. Havoc looked confused at Envy, "Then something else that have been good have happened" Havoc said and looked a bit shocked at Envy. "Then maybe Ishbal" Envy said smiling, "Wait, what have happened that's good with Ishbal?" Havoc asked even more confused. "I started that war" Envy said and made a smile on his mouth. "You did what!?" Havoc screamed and looked greatly shocked. "Started the Ishbal massacre" Envy said and stretched himself as Al went inside the room and heard what Envy had said which made him glare out of space. "Hello" Envy said and smiled even bigger, "We that were in that war thought it was hell while you liked it!?" Havoc screamed nearly furious. "Yeah, that felt really good, such a huge civil war that began with only a single shot! Humans are so easy to manipulate!" Envy said and smiled a freaky smile. "Envy?" Al asked shocked, "Would you still say that if nii-san was here?" Al asked afterwards while he looked down in the floor. "He was special, not as everybody else" Envy said and became a bit sad over the question. "What was different from him and us, humans in general?" Havoc asked and looked at the now sad Envy. "He somehow got a place in my empty heart, he is the only thing that exists there except my envy" Envy said and swallowed a bit as he felt a tear again. "Not satisfied with what you got here?" Envy could here Pride ask, "No" he answered a bit bothered. "Why not? It's not that strong forbidden as loving a human" Pride said and sat down beside Envy. "It's because your personality is too much changed" Envy said and looked at him to take his tears away and look angry. "Can you really hate this face?" Pride asked and smiled, "Yeah, the different between your face and Ed's face is actually the eyes and teeth" Envy said and kicked Pride under the chin. Pride looked shocked at Envy before swallowing, "What the hell are you doing!?" Pride screamed. "People says that you are alike Ed but I know that there is great different" Envy said and looked bothered at Pride that also was quite bothered. Al looked downstairs as Hohenheim came up into the room as both Pride and Envy glared at him; it was obvious that they both hated him. "Envy..." Hohenheim said low as Envy swallowed his anger against Hohenheim and kicked Pride into the wall. All of them looked shocked as Pride looked really bothered at Envy that stood with one hand on his waist. "I hate some poses you do Envy because you really look like a girl then" Pride said and pressed Envy against the wall with his scythe, "How the hell did you get it here!?" Envy screamed furious. "Nothing you weaklings have to know" Pride answered and started doing a wound in Envy's neck which made Envy doing a face that showed a bit pain. "Haven't eaten enough stones recently, had you?" Pride asked like little tease as he cut Envy's head of which made everyone glare. "I'm stronger than you Envy, live with it, no one that feel envy can be strong" he said afterwards and turned to Hohenheim, "I heard what Al and Envy talked about and I won't allow that" he continued with. Al looked a bit shocked and swallowed as he stood in Hohenheim's way, "Don't kill otousan" he said a bit sad, "Why not? He is only for problems" Pride said and rested his scythe on the shoulder.

Envy regained his head and placed a hand on it, "That was annoying" he said before making Pride fall to the ground. Pride looked bothered at Envy, "Why do you like to hurt me?" he asked afterwards bothered while Envy sat astride on Pride so he couldn't really move, "You are just using Ed's body for no good" Envy said while he snarled a bit. "Like I care" Pride said annoyed and tried to get Envy of from him. Envy hissed a bit while he moved his ears back so they lay against the head and he wagged the tail annoyed. "You freaking cat!" Pride said and tried all he could to get Envy of him. "I don't think Envy will let you keep nii-san's body" Al said and swallowed as Pride looked up at Al bothered, "I wasn't the one to choose this body!" Pride screamed and tried even more to get Envy of him. "Homunculus, as I call him, should take care about doing Pride into Ed" Hohenheim said and looked at them two. Envy looked a bit out of nowhere as Pride looked a bit confused at Hohenheim, "Who?" he asked to get a bit more, who he talked about. "I think the homunculi call him Father" Hohenheim said and sighed as Pride now understood who he meant. "Get him here then" Envy said and snarled at Pride that just tried to get Envy of him, "Let me go you freaking monster cat!" Pride screamed as Hohenheim nodded and started go.

Envy held his head near Pride's face while he snarled and looked really pissed. "I wouldn't say anything mean to him" Al said as Envy waged his tail very fast and annoyed. "Why did your personality change so much from Ed's!?" Envy screamed in a hiss as he looked at Pride. "You can't say that you rather want a pathetic human than a homunculus" Pride said and spitted Envy in the face which made him hiss again, "But now I do!" he hissed back and scratched Pride all over the face with his claws. Pride glared angry at Envy as his face healed, "Aren't we a bit too fierce?" Pride asked as he looked at the window to see Greed there, "Hello my so called brother" he said and looked at the pissed of Envy. Al looked at the window chocked; it was now three homunculi and two humans in the room. "Shut up Greed" Envy said. "Poor Envy, being fused together with a cat, it can't be that much of fun" Greed said and walked to him to grab him in the scruff he got from being fused with a cat. Envy hissed and moved his ears back as he had the tail between the legs and was a bit curled into a ball. "You really are weaker with cat inside you" Greed said and smiled big, "No time for teasing Greed, they are planning to do me into human again" Pride said and stood up. "Bad bad" Greed said and walked to the window, "I've to hand him over to Dante, sorry" Greed said before disappearing with Envy still holding in the scruff.

"That must hurt" Al said and looked where Greed had disappeared with Envy. "Why do you say that?" Pride asked and looked at him, "Envy has the weight of a grown up, it should be a great pain then" Al said and looked away. "Say as you want to, Envy isn't meant to feel pain and he weight more than 40 adults together" Pride sight as he sat down on the bed. "How can someone even weight that much and still don't even look adult?" Al asked but got no answer Pride just shrugged his shoulders.

Envy looked bothered at Greed as it started to hurt so he hissed. "Cool down kitty" Greed said and smiled a bit of a evil grin before he saw Hohenheim and Father going their way together, "What!? Why is Father on the surface!? ANSWER ME ENVY!" Greed said nearly in panic, Envy only smiled not caring about what Greed wanted to do with him now. Father looked at Envy that hanged in his scuff where Greed was holding, "Where are you going to go with Envy Greed?" Father asked and lifted a hand which made Greed lose the grip on Envy which made Envy fall to the ground. "Thanks" Envy said and attacked Greed's back head with his claws that broke when Greed used his ability, "Sorry for making you breaking a nail" Greed said and smiled a bit of evil, "And I will tell the old hag about you joining Father" Greed said and smiled a bit of evil before disappearing, "Tell her... I more than gladly join Father than the old bitch" Envy mumbled as Hohenheim and Father came to him. "Who is the other person actually?" Father asked and looked at Envy a bit confused. "Dante" he mumbled and looked at Hohenheim a bit angry for allowing her to have a bit of the stone. "A question, why would you more that gladly join me than her?" Father asked as the three of them walked to the house. "I'm not only starting to grow sick with living with her, she actually..." Envy sighed, he didn't want to mention too much, "I just want to live lesser than at least 410years with her" he said and sighed again. "I nearly forgot that you where that old" Father said and looked at Envy. Hohenheim sighed a bit before Father looked at him. "I'm even surprised that you got more than one kid" Father said and looked at Hohenheim as they were now in front of the door to the house.

Envy opened the door as quiet he could as he slowly swallowed a bit, "I'll get up first" he said as Father took his hand behind Envy to drag the cat out of him. "What the!?" Envy said as he looked at the black cat father held in his hand. "It's a female" Hohenheim said and looked at the cat as Envy glared at them, "I was fused together with a female cat?" Envy asked as he had hard to understand that. "Go up and take Pride down, Edward have to stay at least as a living creature with a soul" Father ordered Envy as he nodded and went up.

"Hello" Pride said and looked at Envy that came in, "What happened to the ears and the tail?" he asked short afterwards before understanding that Father was there. Envy went up to Pride to take his arms behind his back, "Yeah Father took the cat away from me" Envy said smiling. "Come now" Envy said and took Pride on his shoulder to walk downstairs. Al looked a bit worried over Envy walking away with Pride.

Envy came up mumbling something before sighing short afterwards, "Envy?" Al asked confused. "They couldn't risk me being down there" Envy said and went to Ed's CD-player to turn it on. Al heard someone scream, the voice was awfully alike Edward's. "Nii-san?" Al asked and was ready to run down when Havoc embraced him, "Don't go down" Havoc said as they moved more into the room and Envy closed the door. Al looked worried at the door and swallowed as Havoc kissed him to relive him a bit, making him stop worrying over the sound and concentrate on the kiss. Envy smiled a bit before swallowing; it was hard for him to see two people love while he didn't have his O'chibi-san.

* * *

_Well, this is the chapter! :P I may(or probably) upload the next soon ^^'  
Oh, for me.. it sounded fun so that's the reason why Greed says "Sorry for making you breaking a nail" as everyone of my friends actually thinks that Envy is a girl(except two.. who knows that he is a he).. I've a friend that actually thinks Ed is a girl because of his braid v_v'  
But well.. See you in the next chapter! XD oh, and the teachers in my school had a Christmas show for us students, and well, a music teacher sang Jullov Hallelujah(in English: Christmas holiday Hallelujah) and if you know Lordi's song Hard Rock Hallelujah you would understand the fun in it xD first he is a raper next he is a hard rocker ^^' I liked the last one(of course) ehm.. See you in next chapter! ^^''''_


	6. The Collage

_Well, here is the next chapter! :D  
It may be long.. I dunno but it's just so the next chapter will match ^^'  
oh.. and you may have to wait a bit on the next chapter if you are unlucky(have to write ._.')  
But hope you enjoy this one! :D  
_

* * *

Some half hour later a person, it really looked like Edward just that it was a teenager, came in. "Ed" Envy said and got wide eyes as he ran to hug him. Ed looked strange at Envy but smiled, "Missed me?" Ed asked and smiled a weak smile. Envy looked up at Ed with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry" he mumbled as he hugged Ed even harder, noticing that Ed didn't have any clothes. "Sorry over what?" Ed asked before looking up at Al and Havoc that had started on a new kiss. "I did so you became a homunculus" Envy said a bit sad before looking into Ed's golden eyes. Ed smiled a bit, "Don't worry" Ed said and embraced Envy before kissing him. Envy felt relived and answered the kiss before doing himself as the size he was during the school. "Father told me to say that Ed won't age, he will still have some homunculus features" Hohenheim came up and said before going, and disappear. Ed looked confused at the door before swallowing, "I'll be 16 for the rest of my life?" Ed asked confused. Envy nodded, "I can stay as 17 as for the more years if you want to" he said and smiled a bit as Ed noticed that his CD-player was on. "Listing to the music I listened on while I was depressed?" Ed asked and smiled a bit as Envy nodded, "I listened on it because I was depressed too" Envy said and pressed his hip against Ed's which made Ed moan very low. Envy smiled over the sound and looked at Ed, "Now when you are 16 again, I don't think that you lost your virgin in the age of 24 counts" Envy said with a hand under Ed's chin. Ed turned a bit red in the face, now he knew that he had lost his virgin with Envy as a homunculus. Envy only smiled and kissed Ed while Ed smiled and answered it. Al looked at them and smiled, "I'm happy for you nii-san" Al said and embraced Havoc with a smile. Al looked at the clock and swallowed, "Sorry, have work!" Al screamed and ran away before Havoc looked at the clock and said the same thing before running too. Ed looked at the door before he looked at Envy, "Wanna take it again?" Ed asked and smiled a naughty smile which Envy answered with the same sort of smile, "Sure" he said and kissed Ed passionate.

Envy looked at Ed that was sleeping and kissed him on the forehead, "Sorry for not being able to sleep" he said a bit sad before he pulled Ed closer to him. Roy looked inside and saw that Envy was lying in Ed's bed naked with Ed sleeping naked in front of him which made him a bit red. "I-I think we must let Ed start school again if he is going to look like that" Envy swallowed a bit, "I will go with him then, I'm actually meant to go in the class with 17year old people but I'm a bit retarded I would say" Envy said and smiled a bit as he looked at Roy. "Then tell Ed to find a good school not just take one" Roy said before leaving. Envy nodded and kissed Ed on the eye which made Ed wake up, "Envy..." he said and smiled, "...do you know how good that was?" Ed asked and smiled as Envy smiled and nodded. "I know" he said in a low voice and kissed Ed on the mouth quick. "Roy wanted you to start school again but I will join you" Envy said and smiled a bit as he sat up. Ed sat up too as he hugged Envy, "Thanks for following me" he said and smiled again, "Should we surprise the kids in the school as the last one we went in?" Envy asked and smiled a bit as Ed nodded, "That was actually fun" he said and kissed Envy on the cheek. Envy nodded and stood up to use his ability so he had clothes on. Ed went to his drawer to take out a black fishnet shirt and a black t-shirt with white tribal and a skull on it before he took some baggy pants and black boxers. Envy whistled a bit over Ed's clothes and smiled, "It looks like you really dislikes bright things" he said as Ed putted the clothes on, "I wonder if I could dye my hair black" Ed said and smiled a bit and looked at Envy, "How would I actually look then?" Ed asked with a smirk. Envy transformed into a black haired Ed with the same clothes Ed had on him right now and he even added spike stud armbands, two on the right arm; the lower was 3rows and the over 4 where the 3rows was maybe 2cm while the 4rows was 4cm. On the left arm it was one with 11rows where the bottom row (the one nearest the hand) was 2cm and it became bigger until the 11th that was then around 9,5cm. Envy smiled as he even had spike studs on a black belt in the pants, but they were around 2cm and 3rows. Ed glared, he loved the outfit, but it missed one thing, "A necklace" Ed said and looked at Envy, "What sort of necklace?" Envy asked and smiled a bit. "A collar maybe..." Ed said still thinking. Envy smiled and took a hand under Ed's chin, "Does this work?" Envy asked and did a black collar with a tag where it stood _OWNED_ which made Ed smile a bit, "That looks cool but still not as me" Ed said and laid his head to the left. Envy smiled and gave Ed the accessories before turning back into himself. Ed putted them on before going into the bathroom to fill the washbasin and then turn the water black, "Alchemy have no limits?" Envy asked and smiled a bit, "Especially if you have a stone" Ed said and smiled as he had his hair tops in the water and used alchemy again as his hair became black, "Don't think I'll use black make up or something" Ed said and looked a bit suspicious on Envy that only grinned.

Envy came to Ed and embraced him from behind. "I own you, the collar is the proof" Envy said and smiled. Ed smiled back, "How should we find a good school then?" Ed asked and looked at Envy, "I dunno" Envy said and looked out, "It would be fun on a college" Envy said and smiled a bit, Ed smiled too, "Yeah actually" he answered and dragged Envy with him after some seconds, "Oi wait!" Envy said loud as Ed was to run outside, "What?" Ed asked and looked at Envy, "You need shoes" he said and sighed. "Know some that will match?" Ed asked and raised an eyebrow. "Those" Envy said and gave Ed some platform shoes. Ed smiled and putted them on; they were like boots just 7cm high heels. Then Ed started dragging Envy again.

Envy looked chocked at the school they were standing in front, "Do you think they take us in?" Envy asked and swallowed as Ed nodded a bit, "Dad is a good friend with the principle so they should let us in" Ed said with a smiles as they went to the principal's office.

Envy looked at the key he was holding, he still couldn't believe that he was going to start on a college. Ed smiled too as they noticed they got different rooms, but just next to each other. Ed smiled and hugged Envy good bye for now as Envy gave him a soft kiss, "See you honey" Envy said before entering his room to see a quite bright guy in there. "Huh, Hi!" the guy said loud to run to Envy just to hug him, Envy looked a bit frightened at the guy and swallowed before he saw some wall charts with guys, nearly naked guys. Envy glared at them for a while as the guy closed the door and laid his hand behind his head, "Hope you don't mind them" he said and swallowed a bit as Envy grinned, "Na, they are okay, but actually they could have lesser clothes" those words just ran out of his mouth, he wasn't even able to avoid to say them. The guy smiled a bit, "So you like guys?" he asked and smiled a bit as they heard screams from the room next door, screams of fury. "Just don't tell me that the person there is homophobic or something" Envy said and pointed at the wall as the guy swallowed. "That's exactly what he is" the guy said and swallowed a bit again as Envy sighed, "The perfect combination" was the words he sighed. "I'm Michael but you can call me Mike" the guy said and smiled a bit, "I'm Envy" Envy said and laid his hand on the neck a bit. They heard some more screams as Envy tried to ignore them, "Why did you say that it was the perfect combination?" Mike asked and looked at Envy. "A person, my boyfriend actually, got that room" Envy said and sighed loud as Mike laughed a bit, "Well, you're right then, the perfect combination" he said and sat down on his bed to look on a wall chart with two naked guys as Envy looked a bit interested on it. "Like it?" Mike asked and grinned a bit as Envy turned slight red in the face, "Yeah a bit" he said and swallowed. Envy looked after his bed and found it in the other side of the room, "Turn that side as you would like to have it" Mike said before standing up and took off his shirt to change it into a pink fishnet tank top. Envy glared a bit over that he was going to share room with someone that was like a happy side of him.

They heard some knocks on the door which made Mike open it, "Hi" Mike said and let the stranger in, "Envy?" he could hear Ed ask, "Yeah?" Envy asked and sighed. "You have it better with your roommate than me right?" he asked and sighed as he looked at Mike that looked at them. "Yeah, he is just like the happy and bright side of me" Envy said and smiled a bit, "He is...?" Ed asked shocked as Mike nodded. Ed looked at the wall charts and glared, "Good combination with those pictures and this guy that can turn on when he see a friend in boxers" Envy said and laid his arms around Ed's neck to get a kiss. Mike smiled and looked around in Envy's half, "You look like you would like to decorate your half with black and death and those things" Mike said and smiled as Envy nodded a bit, he actually knew how it was to be dead but he hadn't told anyone, not even Ed.

Ed stood up and sighed, "I've to talk to my new roommate that already hates me because something I can't change" he sighed before walking outside. Mike looked after Ed and smiled a bit, Envy did the same before the door closed, "He is quite cute" Mike said and laid his hand behind his neck, he knew that Ed was Envy's boyfriend. "Well that's why he is my O'chibi-san" Envy said and smiled as he looked at the wall charts again to find the wardrobe open as it was something like paperback books in there so Envy went there to hold a yaoi doujinshi in his hands. "You read this stuff?" Envy asked with a smile as Mike nodded red in his face. Envy smiled and took the one he held in to lay down in Mike's bed and read it. "That's my bed" Mike sighed, "I know" Envy said and smiled as he got to the sex stuff in the book which made him glare a bit but smiled as he went on. "I've some yaoi doujinshis just that they took a rumoured villain and a state alchemist" Mike said and gave them to Envy as he glared at the front, it was he and Ed. "It's..." was the only thing Envy managed to say as he glared at the front, "Huh? I've actually not read them" he said and sat down on Envy's side to see the cover and glare a bit. "You are a rumoured villain?" he asked and smiled a bit as Envy sort of nodded. "Who is the state alchemist then?" Mike asked and smiled, "Edward Elric, my boyfriend" Envy said and looked through the book. Mike looked a bit shocked at Envy as he moved a bit then Mike lay down on Envy's side as they both read through the books.

Envy yawned as he noticed as Mike was sleeping at his shoulder; they had missed both lunch and dinner. Envy smiled a bit before even he slept.

They both woke up by some guys held ice cold water over them, "GAYS!!!" the guys screamed before running away. Envy looked bothered the way the guys ran as he heard Mike sob a bit, "How is it?" Envy asked and looked a bit worried at Michael. "They do so every time I forget to lock the door" Mike said and sat up and went to the bathroom. It was obvious that even if you looked like a happy person you didn't have to be that, and the other way around. Envy was to close the door when he felt pain in the foot as he had stamped on a spike, "Okay. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU COWARDS!?" Envy screamed from the bottom of his lungs as he pulled the spike out of the foot, Mike looked at Envy and saw the spike he held in the hand and the blood near Envy's left foot. The guys came from the door opposite of their smirking, "Gay, was it good to sleep like that?" one of them asked as Envy crushed the spike with his hand, "You act as homosexual people were aliens" Envy said bothered. "Isn't that what you are?" the boys asked as Envy punched one of the guys in the stomach so he fell down on the ground in pain, Envy did it so light he could too. Mike stared at what Envy had done as the other guys in that gang glared frightened at Envy as they pulled their friend into the room again as Envy turned around to close and lock their door. "What was that?" Mike asked chocked, "My reaction on idiots like them" Envy said and sat against the door. Mike shook his head, "Why are you hurting them for that?" Mike asked and sat next to Envy as Envy looked down in the ground, "I'm quite violent" Envy said and swallowed, "Why are you acting like that because someone says that they don't like gays?" Mike wondered as he rested his head on Envy's shoulder, "In my first school when I found out that I was gay, they started fights to prove that they were better, they even used knifes" Envy said and swallowed as Mike hugged Envy hard, "A school full with homophobias?" Mike asked and looked up at Envy's violet eyes, "Yeah but in my next I found Ed" Envy said and smiled a bit. "Good for you" Mike said and gave Envy a quick kiss on the cheek as Envy sort of glared at Mike a bit but smiled short afterwards. "In this corridor it's mostly only homophobias but all my friends are actually bi or homo" Mike said and smiled a bit. Envy smiled, now knowing it was more than 3 people at the school that was homo. Mike heard a knock on the door and moved Envy a bit so he could open and there, two girls and one guy stood. "Mike, who is your new friend?" one of the girls asked as they went inside as they heard the yelling from Ed's room. "Homophobia and homosexual sharing room" Envy said as Mike locked the door. "Oh poor person that sharing room with that evil guy" the other girl said as Envy noticed that she wore guy clothes. "You two are the same but still the opposite" the first girl said and looked at Envy and her friend. Envy sighed and looked at her, "My name is Envy if you want to know" he said and sighed. "I'm Kim" the girl with guy clothes said as the other girl smiled, "I'm Melanie" she said and looked at the guy; "I'm Simon" he said and smiled a bit. Melanie went to Envy to give him a kiss on the cheek, "For being a guy you are quite cute" she said and smiled as Mike also smiled. Kim just sighed, "Get ready for school, we start in 30minutes and I think you two would like something inside your stomachs" she said and looked at Envy a bit. Envy sighed and went into the bathroom as Mike sighed only to get surprised over how fast Envy returned, in new clothes too, a black fishnet tank top and some black shorts that ended near the knees, black sneakers and a 4row spike stud armband on the left arm and a 3row on the right.

They heard a knock on the door as they swallowed a bit, "Hope it isn't the idiotic guys" Simon said and sighed. "It sounds like Ed" Envy said and opened the door as he got the question about who Ed was by Kim. "My boyfriend" Envy said and smiled as he pulled Ed in fast before closing and locking the door when he heard a knife hitting the door. "I wonder if an idiotic old schoolmate had to start over some 'few' years" Envy sighed. "Did they use knifes or what?" Melanie asked and looked at Envy that showed Ed's scar on the belly. "They attacked him?" Kim asked shocked over the sight as Envy nodded. Ed hugged Envy and looked up at him a bit sad as he heard that the room to the bathroom open just to behold a naked Mike which made Ed a bit red. Mike smiled and went to Ed and smiled a bit, "I think we could ask the principal if we three can change corridor" Mike said and smiled a bit as Ed nodded, "Sounds great" he said and kicked the wall to his room a bit angry. Envy checked out Mike and smiled a bit as the sight of the cock, Mike looked back at Envy and became a slight red before kissing Envy on the mouth as a little tease as Envy snapped back to the world and became a bit red. Ed giggled a bit and embraced Envy hard just to get kissed by Envy, and of course Ed replied. Mike, Kim, Melanie and Simon smiled over the sight as Ed and Envy broke the kiss. Envy embraced Ed from behind as they looked at the others, "Is someone even hungry?" Envy asked and smiled a bit as Ed shook his head. Mike smiled and shook his head too, "Let's go to the lesson then" he said and smiled a bit as Kim stared over how thin Envy was, she started to get some few ideas about why he could be so but no idea was good.

They all sat bored at the lesson before the teacher looked at Ed and Envy to notice the new kids, "Oh, sorry you two must be the new kids Edward Elric and... Envy...?" she asked as Ed and Envy nodded, "What's your after name Envy?" the teacher asked and looked at Envy, "Ehm... Elric actually" Envy said as he took his after name as human as usual. "Two from the Elric family?" the teacher asked shocked but smiled a little. They both nodded as the lesson started again, the other kids looked at Ed and Envy for the rest of the lesson.

"Irritating, everyone glares" Ed sighed as they sat in the lunch room, "Yeah actually O'chibi-san" Envy said and sighed too. Mike looked at the two guys that were irritated because everyone glared, "Should we go to the principal and ask if we could change corridor?" he asked and swallowed a bit as they both nodded.

Mike knocked on the door as he swallowed a bit when it opened, "We wanted to ask if we could change corridor" Mike said a bit quiet as they went in. The principal looked strange at the boy, "And why would you like that?" he asked and looked a bit thoughtful. "Well..." Mike said and swallowed as Ed looked at Mike a bit wondering, "the whole corridor is... I should maybe call it homophobic" Mike said and swallowed as the teacher looked at them with big eyes. "Well, everyone should have comfort so I can see if it is any room available" the principal said as Ed, Envy and Mike went to his desk.

"Well do you have some friend in any of these corridors?" the principal asked and looked at them smiling a bit. Mike pointed at one of the keys, "I've two friends that share room in that" he said and smiled a bit, "Take it then, it is three beds so you can join them" the principal said and smiled at Ed as they went to their rooms to get their stuff, not because Envy and Ed had that much to get.

They looked inside the room they got, it was enormous. "Things can't be that worse now I think" Mike said and laid down in one of the beds. "Yeah" Envy said and went out on the balcony to see Kim at the one next to their, "You changed room?" she asked a bit surprised as Envy nodded. "Ed also changed?" she asked afterwards and still looked surprised but smiled when Envy nodded again. Ed came out to see who he talked with, "So you are three guys in that room?" Melanie asked as she came out. Ed nodded and looked at her that had changed clothes. "It's Friday, so it's party tonight" Kim said and smiled as Mike came out. "So it's an only-girl-party this night as usual?" Mike asked and sighed a bit. Kim nodded, "I've no idea why I should go but Melanie is forcing me because she doesn't feel like dancing with anyone tonight" Kim said and looked back at Melanie that sighed a bit, "Oh, next week isn't any lessons because the teachers are going to have to study themselves" Mike said and smiled. Ed smiled a bit too. "Feels good" Ed said and rested against the railing. Envy looked at Ed and smiled a bit, "So you are going to be her dance partner in other words?" Envy asked and looked up at the sky. "Yeah" Kim said as Melanie hugged Kim from behind. Kim smiled a bit before she felt where Melanie started to touch, "Inside if you want any of that" she said strictly as Melanie dragged Kim inside and closed the door. The three guys only glared at the door for some hour.

"I know someone that can sneak into that party without anyone actually noticing that it is a 'guy'" Ed said and smiled a bit when he looked at Envy, "Don't think too much Ed" Envy said and sighed loud. "Why would no one notice that he is a male?" Mike asked and looked strange at Ed. "Show him Envy" Ed said and smiled a bit. Envy transformed into a girl, one similar to Kim. "What the!?" Mike asked loud and chocked. "An ability I've as inhuman" Envy said before transforming back to himself, Mike only glared, "You aren't human?" he asked after some minutes, still shocked. "Ever heard of homunculi?" Ed asked and looked at Mike that nodded, "He is one of them, the oldest" Ed said before lying down in the bed he was sitting on. "You must be more than hundreds of years then" Mike said and glared at Envy that smiled a bit, "Well I'm 408years" he said and sighed. Mike blinked and looked at Envy, "And you aren't sterile?" he asked confused as Envy sighed, "No I'm not sterile" he answered as Mike pulled both Envy's pants and boxers down, "Hey!" Envy screamed and became red in the face as Mike licked it a little. Ed glared as he swallowed a bit, he saw his roommate lick his boyfriend's dick.

Ed sat at the balcony as he heard that Envy had stopped moaning, before he saw Envy naked in front of him which made him glare a bit, for have being together with Envy in 8years he had only seen him naked around 2times. "Hey sweetheart" Envy said and sat next to Ed just to see it had become night. Ed smiled a bit but it showed a bit sorrow as Ed felt that Envy embraced him. Ed smiled a bit and embraced Envy back as Envy pushed Ed down on the floor so he was over him. Envy started undressing Ed while he kissed him in various places.

Ed looked up at the sky and smiled as he had Envy sleeping on his chest. "Cutie" Ed said and laid a hand on Envy's head. He looked at Kim and Melanie's balcony to see Kim standing there smiling, "How was it?" she asked a bit ironic as Ed became a bit red in the face, "Don't worry, I didn't see that much" she said and giggled a bit. Ed nodded. "It felt good" he said and gave Envy a kiss on the forehead. "I heard quite of girls talking about you being cute at the party" Melanie said and looked at them. Ed stared at her and swallowed a bit and embraced Envy, "Bad for them that I already got someone then" he said and smiled a bit. Kim smiled too. "You will be a heartbreaker" she said and smiled at the thought. Ed looked strange at her, "Would I be a heartbreaker?" Ed asked a bit confused and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, most of them are in love with you" Melanie said and smiled a bit as Ed swallowed again. Envy woke up and looked at Ed then Melanie and Kim; he didn't even know what they talked about. "Huh, morning sweetheart" Ed said and kissed Envy on the lips which only made him smile. "I wonder if they think Ed is bi" Kim said and talked a bit to herself. "Something wrong with being bisexual?" Melanie asked a bit bothered. Kim looked chocked at Melanie and shook her head, "No, it just that I think Ed isn't really bi" she said and swallowed a bit, "Huh, yeah maybe, it would be a bit scary though if all three guys in that room were gay" Melanie said and glared at Ed and Envy. Mike stood in the balcony door smiling a bit, "None of us in this room is bi neither straight" he said and looked at Kim and Melanie that glared a bit on him. "You mean all of you three are gay?" Melanie asked a bit frightened. Mike nodded. "Four homos and one bi" Kim said and smiled a bit over Melanie's reaction. Melanie swallowed a bit before going inside the room, "Sorry going to meet a friend" she said and changed clothes a bit, "Let see, it's not a friend and it is a guy you like" Kim said and smiled a bit as Melanie looked back at her, "Yeah and?" she asked before leaving. "Is she mad"? Mike asked and looked at Kim, "Think so" she answered. "But still, she maybe didn't really think she matched in because she liked the other gender, it's like how we can feel when people that are straight are teasing us" Ed said and sighed a bit as both Mike and Kim nodded, "That's true" Kim said and looked at them. "It's sad though, she doesn't have that much of friends of the same gender, so she doesn't really have any friend that is a girl to talk boys with" Kim said and swallowed a bit as Ed remembered the day at Roy's place when Riza and her followers came. "What are you thinking of chibi-san?" Envy asked and sat in Ed's lap, neither Ed nor Envy had clothes. Ed smiled a bit, "The time when I talked guys with some girls" Ed said and smiled a bit embarrassed. Envy looked shocked at Ed but smiled, "Heh, you talked about Roy's cock too, if I'm right" Envy said smiling a bit sadistic, Ed swallowed and nodded. "Which Roy?" Mike asked and looked at the two guys. "Roy Mustang" Ed answered as both Mike and Kim glared, Envy only smiled. "You know who he is?" Ed asked chocked over their reaction, they both nodded. "H-how do you know him?" Mike asked shocked, "I... I went in the same class as him, and I technical stole his first kiss too" Ed said a bit red in his face as he realised that. "I've heard that he is quite homophobic" Kim said and glared a bit at Ed. "I was the one to tell him that" Ed said and sighed. Envy smiled, "He became a state alchemist before Roy" he said and stretched a bit on himself. "H-He is a state alchemist!?" both Kim and Michael screamed. Ed nodded, "The Fullmetal Alchemist to be more exact" he answered with a smile, they both glared even bigger. "D-don't tell me I'm famous" Ed said a bit scared, "You are even more famous than Roy" Envy said and smiled a wide smile; you could see all his sharp teeth. "All Your Teeth Are Sharp?" Kim asked as she stopped between every word. Envy looked confused at her as he nodded, "Yeah, I'm not human at all for a start, I'm a kind that hate humanity" he said and swallowed as he remembered that. Ed swallowed, "That's true but I've never really felt hate from anyone of your kind" he said and smiled at Envy. "Maybe not, but that my kind hates humans, is a reason why human fear us" Envy sighed and looked at the blue sky. "You're a homunculus if I remember right" Mike said and smiled a bit as Kim glared a bit, "How does people know my kind that easy?" Envy sighed as Kim swallowed a bit, "Well, some are interested in what they think is mythical, like homunculi are said to be" she said and smiled a bit as she went inside her room to soon knock on their, as Mike opened for her. Envy smiled a bit and kissed Ed on the mouth as Kim glared a bit, Mike smiled over the reaction. Envy smiled as he kept on kissing Ed, Kim started to wonder when they would break the kiss.

Ed broke the kiss and smiled, "Sweetheart" he said as Envy laid down on Ed's chest, for Ed, this felt really comfortable. Kim smiled a bit, "It would be good if you actually found someone to share the life with, like they have done" she said as Mike nodded, "It's hard sometimes, it's just keep trying, not giving up" he said and sighed with a smile as he saw that both Ed and Envy had fall asleep.

* * *

_Well.. This chapter was a bit fun to write actually ^^'(not long ago I wrote the last part)  
Hope it was good for you ^^'  
I'll try to tell my brain to get into writing mode, it's hard sometimes O_ô  
If you are REALLY happy it will be up this week! :P_


	7. The Chimeras

_Sorry for keeping you waiting but when I got into the mood and knew what to write I wasn't near the computer _____  
_But now... I'll try to make this story into an end.. sorry for you wanting it longer but I'm already at the page 32 o.o  
But well... I hope you will enjoy ^^

* * *

_

Ed sighed as he walked up from the bed, it was only 5am but he couldn't fall asleep. He putted on some black pants and a black t-shirt; he wanted to dye the hair black but was too lazy. He froze before looking back to look what sounded, it was Envy that had fall out of the bed. Mike turned the lights on and sighed, "Maybe you should take the over bed instead Ed" he said as Envy opened the eyes, "Ah, I just broke my neck" he said and putted a hand there. Mike glared a bit at Envy, "be quiet, I need to sleep" he said and turned the lights off, as Envy used his ability to have clothes. Ed smiled a bit as Envy came and embraced him from behind, "What you gonna do?" he asked and smiled a bit, "Pee" he said as Envy still smiled, "Then I will follow you" he said as he followed Ed into the bathroom where he peed as Envy just observed Ed. Ed smiled a bit as he looked at Envy when he was done, "Wanna take a shower?" he asked a bit playfully. Envy smiled, "Sure, if you also come" he said as Ed nodded and started undressing himself as Envy gave him a hand as Ed helped Envy afterwards. They both smiled before Ed walked into the shower, dragging Envy after him.

Michael sighed and stood in the bathroom door as Ed and Envy came out from the shower, kissing. "You two are real lovebirds" he said and sighed again as Ed and Envy looked at him as they turned a bit red in the face. "Out" Ed said and grabbed a towel and covered himself as Envy took a part of the towel himself and covered him too, Ed and Envy had to stand quite close to each other. Michael sighed, "Be quiet or go outside" he commanded. Ed and Envy sighed as they got dressed before walking outside, to the yard.

They looked at the sky that still was dark, the stars shone bright. Envy embraced Ed from behind. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked quiet and rested his head on Ed's shoulder, leaned against Ed's cheek. Ed smiled, "Yeah, but not as you" Ed said and gave Envy a kiss on the cheek. Envy only smiled before looking the way a sound came, "What was that?" Ed asked and looked in the same direction, "Gonna look" Envy said and walked there as someone behind Ed pulled him away from there. Envy looked back as he saw that Ed was gone, "E-Ed?" he asked worried. "ED!?" he asked even louder as he heard someone laugh. "What's fun?" he asked and looked at the person, a human chimera. "You" the girl said, she was fused together with a wallaby, a yellow-footed rock-wallaby to be more exact. Envy swallowed, "why do you laugh at me then?" he asked her, irritated. "Your way of reacting when you lose a human, you are a homunculus" she said and walked closer to him. "How do you know that?" he asked and looked a bit bothered at her, "Our master" she said before walking away, "Where is Ed?" he asked her angry. "Somewhere" she said before disappearing into the darkness. Envy hit the ground hard; he forced all his anger and strength into the hit. The whole ground shake a bit but it became a big hole there. He sighed before walking the way the girl had gone, he didn't think of anything else than getting Ed back.

Ed sighed as he had been placed in a cage, they had even put cloth over it, it was completely dark in there but he knew it was some sort of animal inside there. _"We have a person and an animal in there so if you want you can start the transmutation"_ a voice said, _"What animal and how is the person?"_ a familiar voice asked, _"It's a red wolf and a young boy, maybe 15years, golden blond, even if he is around 15 he is still quite short"_ the first voice said as Ed didn't hear and answer he thought that the familiar voice had nodded. He felt that the transmutation started, he also heard that the wolf became scared, even he was a bit scared.

Ed looked around in the cage when he woke up, they had removed the cloth. He didn't see a wolf so he looked at himself to see that they had combined him with it. He swallowed and placed the hands on the head, he had ears, the wolf ears he thought.

* * *

Envy swallowed as he came to a laboratory, a big laboratory. Envy sneaked into it and walked around until he saw the room with Ed's cage, he saw that Ed had been fused together with some wolf. _Ed?_ Envy thought as he slowly walked to Ed's cage as Ed looked back at Envy as he slowly wagged his tail. "What happened?" Envy asked and laid a hand on Ed's chin, "Someone with a familiar voice turned me into a chimera" Ed said a bit sad. Envy swallowed. "Well, the ears and tail makes you a bit cuter" Envy said and smiled a bit as Ed smiled a bit too. Envy was to open the door to the cage when they heard steps. "Damn it" Envy said as he fell to the floor, they had hit him so he fell asleep. Ed swallowed and looked worried on Envy, "E-Envy?" he asked as the ears went flat on his head. "Don't worry, he only sleeps, but I think we could do him into a chimera" a man said as the other one nodded, "We need someone for the fox" the man that nodded said as they took him to that cage to do the same with Envy as they had done to Ed, just with a fox instead of a wolf.

_(Some weeks later..)_

Envy walked around bothered at a yard as he heard that someone else came, he had been alone for a long time. He glared when he saw who it was and how the person looked, it was Ed, he was quite thin but still had quite good muscles, and as Envy, he barely had any clothes at all on him. "Ed?" he asked and looked at Ed that glared at Envy before running to him and tackle him down on the ground as he heard the door close. "Hi on you too" Envy said and embraced Ed, "I start to wonder if we could live alone, without something happening all the time" he said as Ed nodded. "But it feels quite good, being combined with a wolf" he said as Envy smiled a bit, "It feels better being fused together with a fox than a cat I must say" Envy said and smiled a bit as Ed sat up, still on Envy. Envy smiled a bit and sat up too as Ed laid his arms around Envy, "I nearly wish it was some way to escape" he said and swallowed as Envy nodded, "Probably my true form will do it but then I need stones afterwards" he said and embraced Ed. Ed swallowed, "Then let us get them after you have helped us escape" Ed said and kissed Envy as he smiled and replied the kiss.

They broke the kiss and smiled at each other, "Hope you still will like me afterwards" Envy said and transformed into his true self, a big 'monster' with two pair of legs and arms, thousand of faces (or half over bodies), a dog looking face and a tail, he even had some 'horns' on the back _(read the manga if you want a better picture)_. Ed swallowed and glared at Envy that was enormous, he laid the ears down on the head and the tail just hanged there. "E-Envy?" he asked shocked. Envy looked down at Ed and nodded, _"**This is me, the true me**"_ he said with different voices and looked at the wall afterwards. Ed swallowed again and went closer to Envy; he never thought that his true form could be like this. _"**Up on the back**"_ Envy said and looked at Ed that nodded and started to think how he would get up there. Envy sighed and lifted Envy up with the tail, _"**I thought you could climb**"_ he said and sighed a bit as Ed looked a bit bothered, "Wolfs are dogs, and dogs can't climb!" Ed said in a protest. Envy grinned, _"**Foxes can climb and are dogs too**"_ he said and looked which way he would take. "That way!" Ed said loud and pointed at a way as Envy sighed and tried to look at Ed, _**"Can't even see you!"**_ he protested as Ed thought how to say where it was. Ed sighed, "Four O'clock" he said and looked the way as Envy nodded.** _"It's true it would be easier that way"_** he said and started walking as some guards came out and started shooting. _**"Irritating!"**_ Envy said high and bothered as he tried to squash some of the guards. Ed sighed and climbed forward Envy's head, "Go and ignore them!" he said in nearly panic. Envy sighed and started run as fast as he could at four legs and four hands.

Envy broke the wall as he came there and actually successfully escaped. "W-we escaped?" Ed asked as a shock as Envy nodded. _**"Yeah but we aren't in the safe zone yet"**_ he said as he continued to run.

Envy suddenly stopped and looked at the person in front of him as Ed looked confused at Envy. "Why did you stop?" he asked confused as he saw Wrath in front of them as guards started to shoot. "Stop that" Wrath said and looked bothered at the guards that looked confusing at him. Wrath took a part of the ground and started attacking the guards as Envy sighed and squashed some necks so hard that they broke, completely, the heads fell to the ground. Ed swallowed as he looked at the guards, he couldn't stand to see people get hurt, especially not killed.

Wrath sighed and looked at Envy bothered, "Why did you turn against Dante!?" he asked, angry. Envy sighed and placed Ed on the ground before turning into his more human shape. "I got sick about living with her, and I got more freedom if I follow Father" he said with a snort. Wrath looked confused at Envy, "Father?" he asked as Envy sighed, "He took care of us before Dante" he said as a reply before he took Ed and started walking away. Wrath fused together with Envys arm as Envy looked back at Wrath shocked. "Stay, please stay" he said and hugged Envy hard. Envy glared at Wrath, he didn't think Wrath would be so attached to him, but sure he didn't know how Wrath's feelings were. Wrath swallowed before giving Envy a kiss on the cheek, "Stay" he said low and hugged Envy harder as Ed only glared. "Can't" Envy replied and tried to get Wrath of him. Wrath swallowed and hugged Envy even harder, "DON'T LEAVE!" he screamed with tears in his eyes, and it was obvious that Envy had something with Wrath's happy emotions to do. Envy swallowed and took Wrath on the shoulder. "I can't stay as you wish so you have to come with us instead" he said and took Ed's arm before running towards the school.

Envy sighed as he entered the room as Michael glared at Ed and Envy, before noticing Wrath. "Eh… who's that kid?" he asked and swallowed. "Wrath… he has lived as my little brother for his whole life" Envy said a bit bothered. Ed swallowed and sat down in his bed, "I'm hungry, and they starved me but forced me to train!" Ed said and laid the arms behind the head as Michael only glared. "How can you even be strong and that thin!?" he asked shocked. Envy sighed, "Some animals are meant to be thin, like foxes" he said and sighed as Ed sat up. "You are the fox, I'm the wolf" he said and stood up as Michael glared at the tail and ears, before glaring at Envy's tail and ears. "Aren't you a fox?" he asked confused as the tail and ears were completely black, even the hair. "All foxes aren't orange or white, some red foxes are black, it individual" he said a bit bothered before Michael glared at Ed. "Why are the ears and tail a bit red brown?" he asked confused, "It was a red wolf" he said and sighed as Wrath hugged Envy hard. Envy swallowed, _"Why are you like this Wrath!?"_ Envy said in a whispering tone. Wrath swallowed, he didn't want to say as it was, "I-I don't want to lose you!" he said and looked up at Envy with tears in the eyes. Envy swallowed, "Brat" he said and got Wrath of him before walking to Ed that seemed a bit sad. "What is it?" he asked and swallowed a bit, Ed looked at Envy a bit sad, _"I think he likes you, more than brother or friend, as I loved both you and Al"_ he said in a whisper as Envy hugged Ed. "Foxes have only one partner their whole lives, and I'm not gonna change that" Envy said and smiled as he kissed Ed. Wrath swallowed and looked away before opening the door and walking away. Envy broke the kiss to look where Wrath had stood. He swallowed a bit as he thought of how Wrath could have reacted. Ed looked a bit angry at Envy, _"Don't do things like that in front of him… it only does it worse than it is"_ he said as Envy swallowed once more. Envy went outside the door and looked around in the corridor as he saw a bit blood, and some wall missing, he started to wonder what Wrath did.

"WRATH!" Envy screamed as he found him, some boys where around him, dead. Wrath looked at Envy and started walking to him, "Go to your loved one, or doesn't he deserve it as human!?" Wrath asked and hit Envy in the stomach. Envy looked confused at Wrath before taking his arm, "I may not like you as Ed, but I care for you, as my brother… I don't care of someone else than you and Ed!" Envy said loud as Wrath sobbed, "Why did mommy die?" he asked sad as Envy glared at Wrath, "Sloth… is dead?" he asked as Wrath nodded. Envy swallowed and hugged Wrath, "H-how?" he asked as Wrath started crying. Envy sighed a bit and consoled him.

Ed looked at them as he arrived. "Envy?" he asked a bit shocked as Envy looked up and nodded, "Sloth seems to be dead" he said as Wrath hugged Envy harder. Ed swallowed and looked at the crying Wrath, "He seems so harmless… like he could never hurt someone" he said with some swallowing. Envy nodded, "This is one of Wrath's sides… he has a few" Envy said and pressed Wrath closer to him. Wrath swallowed and looked up at Envy, it hurt so much inside him, the one he liked didn't like him the same way and the one he saw as his mother was dead, could it be any worse he started to wonder. Ed swallowed and went closer, "I know how it feels when love isn't like you thought and how it is to lose your mum" he said and smiled a sad smile. Wrath looked at Ed with tears all over the face and swallowed, "Y-you do?" he asked as Ed nodded, "The age I loosed my mum was maybe the age you are stuck in" he said and smiled sad again. Wrath felt a tear on the cheek and hugged Ed now instead of Envy. Ed looked surprised at Wrath before hugging back, "It's gonna be okay, trust me" he said and consoled him better than Envy had done.

Wrath took away the tears and looked up at Ed, "H-how would you feel if you combined those feelings?" he asked and looked at Ed that looked shocked back. "Like I wouldn't want to live" he said and looked sad at Wrath that swallowed. "How would you react then if you were immortal?" he asked and looked down as Ed swallowed. "I-I don't know, I would try to take that out, and as your name is Wrath you would take that out like that" Ed said and hugged Wrath hard. Wrath nodded, "But I'm not allowed to kill that many" he said and swallowed. Envy looked at Wrath and swallowed himself. "We can barely kill just one person, especially if we follow Dante" he said and looked up in the roof. Wrath looked confused at Envy, "Y-you mean Father allows you to kill more people than Dante does?" he asked shocked as Envy nodded. "Let call it maximum, 10 persons per week" he said and smiled a bit as Wrath glared at Envy. "You aren't serious are you?" Wrath asked and glared at the smiling Envy, "That's how it gets with all the missions and free time killing" he said and placed a hand on Wrath's head. Wrath swallowed, "T-then… could I also follow him?" Wrath asked with an unsure tone. Envy looked at Wrath with a little smile, "Why not" he said as Ed sighed. Envy looked confused at Ed as Ed swallowed. Envy went closer to Ed and smiled as Ed's ears lay down on the head and the tail just hanged as Envy looked shocked at Ed. "W-why this reaction?" Envy asked as Ed only glared. "E-Ed?" he asked as he started to get worried before even Envy stood still with glaring out of nowhere. Wrath looked at them worried; he wondered what it was that they probably heard.

Wrath swallowed and looked behind himself as Father walked there, "W-who are you?" Wrath asked a bit frightened as he understood that it was because of him Ed and Envy stood as they did. "Hmm… I'm Father, and you my child seems to be a homunculus" he replied and looked back at the kid that nodded, "Yeah but why did they react like that?" Wrath asked confused, "Animals would probably see me as a treat" he said and laid a hand on Wrath's head. Envy snapped back and looked at Father and Wrath before swallowing, "Hmm… You know this kid don't you?" Father asked without even looking at Envy as Envy nodded, "Yeah I know him and stop calling him kid he is meant to be around 20 and his name is Wrath" Envy said as he sighed as Father nodded, "I know all that fact, I've a bit better control over you than Dante" he said and looked at Envy for a long time. Wrath swallowed, _what did he mean with that?_ He started to become a bit worried. Envy sighed, "Sorry if I forgot that, mind reader" he said and sighed as he snapped his fingers in front of Ed's eyes so he snapped back. "I'll just take the kid, you two can stay" Father said before walking away with Wrath. Ed swallowed and glared at Envy, "Will you accept him taking Wrath away?" he asked and got closer to Envy that nodded, "My life is in Father's hands so I must follow his orders" Envy said and sighed loud and embraced Ed. Ed swallowed and embraced Envy back, "should we go back to the room?" he asked as Envy nodded.

Mike looked at Ed and Envy and gave them a paper each, "I forgot to show you these, sign them and so you know you have been 'sick' for the past two weeks" he said and sighed before sitting down on a bed. Envy looked through the paper that listed a lot of things, _music, art, theatre, science_. Envy sighed as he read the paper but on the bottom it stood _Alchemy_ which made him glare a bit. Ed smirked and looked at Envy, "I think I take the last one then" he said and signed in that he wanted alchemy as a lesson while Envy sighed. "What the hell should I choose?" he asked and laid down in a bed, "I think music, you should be good at singing" Ed said with a little smile as Envy glared, Mike only nodded with a smile. Envy sighed and smiled a bit, "I will take that then" he said and signed so he would have two music lessons a week. Mike smiled a bit and took the papers, "I'll go and leave those, I've even my left, I mean I haven't hand it in… and today is the deadline" he said as Ed and Envy nodded little and Mike left the room.

Envy sighed and was lying in the bed while he looked at Ed that also sighed. Ed lay down too, in the same bed. Envy looked at Ed and swallowed before he moved a bit closer as Ed looked at him and smiled a bit. Envy smiled and laid his arm around Ed before kissing him and letting his hand down to Ed's butt. Ed looked at Envy and swallowed a bit while he became a bit red in the face. Envy smiled and kissed Ed again while he turned them around so he was at the top. Ed swallowed and looked at Envy, "What if Mike or someone enters?" He wanted to do this but was a bit afraid that someone would watch. Envy sighed and looked at Ed, "You did on the balcony but afraid of doing it in the bed?" he shook his head. Ed swallowed and looked at Envy before he took off Envy his shirt and kissed the chest. Envy smiled a bit and looked Ed, "Hagane no chibi-san..." he smiled a bit before glaring at Ed that turned them around, "…you can be such a naughty chibi" he moaned a bit as Ed started kissing Envy over the body again.

Envy smiled and laid a hand on Ed's chin, "Sweetheart" he gave him a kiss on the mouth. Ed lay next to Envy, sleeping. Envy sighed before he noticed Mike, Kim and Melanie in the door, "H-how long have you been there?" he became quiet red in the face. Kim smiled a bit. "We came when he pulled your pants down, and get boxers" she smiled a bit before she saw how Ed looked while he slept. Envy looked at Ed and smiled, "He is really a chibi" he smiled as he looked at Ed's peaceful face. Mike smiled a bit, "With that you mean?" he asked and sat down on his bed, "small and cute" Envy answered and stroked Ed's chin. "We'll have to go, it's pretty late and we don't want to be caught in some boys' room if it's quite late" Kim said and smiled a bit as she and Melanie walked to their room. Mike looked at Ed and Envy as he smiled, "I wonder how it is to have someone to live with" Mike said to himself as he made himself ready for bed. When he came out of the bathroom he found Envy sleeping.

* * *

_I wonder if you have hard to understand that it was hard to get into the head to write all this..  
But sorry again for making you wait so long Q___Q  
But next week I've national tests in Swedish so don't suspect a new chapter in a while o____o  
I'll upload it as fast as I can o.O''_


	8. Death

_Okay... sorry if I made you wait but we reinstalled the computer or how you say it.. but this will be the last chapter Q____Q  
Hope you enjoy the last chapter of The Chimeras o.o  


* * *

_  
Ed sighed as he sat down on his alchemy lesson, they were going to talk about state alchemists, and if they really did any good for the people. Ed looked at the roof and remembered that he is only in the military as a normal man. He missed his clock right now. The teacher went in and sighed loud before pulling up a clock, "I actually found this one in a room, a room where three boys are living, but it wasn't in the belongings for an alchemist…" the teacher said as Ed glared at the clock, it was his. "…It was in the belongings of a boy with an obouros mark" Ed glared at those words; Envy had kept his clock, but why? The teacher sighed and draws the obouros mark on the whiteboard, "That boy seems to be a homunculus and having a relationship with an alchemist" everyone glared strange at the teacher, "How the hell can an alchemist have a relationship with a homunculus!?" a boy screamed and swallowed. "Because the alchemist loves the homunculus by his whole heart, and the homunculus actually feels that feeling" Ed said and looked at the boy a bit angry and sad. The whole class looked at Ed as the teacher gave the clock to Ed, "its forbidden" he said and turned his back toward Ed. Ed swallowed and took his clock, "We already know that… and does anyone here actually knows the name of the Führer?" he asked and rested his back against the chair, "Edward E… YOU ARE THE FÜHRER!?" a girl in the class screamed as Ed only smiled. "Seems so, but the military is still forcing me to go to school" Ed sighed and looked at the roof again; he started to think of Envy instead of listing to the others.

Envy sighed and looked around in the room before looking at the paper, "Should we play again?" he asked as the others nodded. He took the paper and a microphone as he waited for the others to start playing.

Envy sighed as he sat down as the teacher came in, "So, how's it going guys?" Envy looked up at the teacher from the floor. "We can play the song" he complained and stood up from the floor. The teacher nodded, "Good, then I want to hear it" Envy sighed again and grabbed the microphone as they started playing.

Envy swallowed as Ed's alchemy teacher stormed his lesson, "what?" he asked as the teacher dragged ho, out from there. "You and Edward Elric have a relation that is forbidden and you should be send to the military" the teacher said as Envy swallowed. "What do you mean and I know it is forbidden but at least my master doesn't care" he said and pulled himself out of the teachers hold. The teacher sighed and looked behind himself as Ed came there, "What are you doing with Envy?" the teacher only shook his head, "Nothing!" he said nervously and left as he was running. Envy looked strange at the teacher before he looked at the smiling Ed, "What?" he asked curious. Ed showed his clock, "I'm in the military as a state alchemist" he said proud as Envy only nodded, "and Führer" he said and embraced Ed so hard so Ed showed his wolf ears. Ed smiled a bit as the tail showed itself and was wagging happily. Envy smiled and kissed Ed on the mouth, "I love you" he said as Ed smiled, Envy barely said those words. "I love you too" Ed said ad both smiled and kissed each other.

They broke apart as they smiled, before Ed looked a bit concerned. "What is it?" Envy asked and swallowed. "I thought of what the boys that fought you said, 'he found another guy liking guy'" Ed answered and swallowed. "T-they didn't mean anything" Envy said and looked sad. Ed looked wondering at Envy, he understood that it was something Envy didn't want to tell him. Envy started walking to the room as Ed followed, still wondering about what the boys meant.

Mike looked at Envy that got followed by Ed, why did they walk so far from each other? It seemed like Envy wanted to be alone, thinking of something. Ed sat down next to Mike and sighed, "He has been like that since I asked him about one thing" Ed said and as Nike looked at Envy, "About what?" he asked wondering. Ed swallowed as Envy leaved the room. "Some guys fought Envy quite often and once involved me, they said that Envy had found another guy liking guy" Ed said and looked worried at Mike. "Envy once said that he found out that he was gay in the school before yours" Mike said a bit sad and looked at Ed that swallowed. Ed started to wonder if Envy had someone before him, it hurt in some way.

Envy sat down on the roof, sad or even depressed. Why did Ed have to drag that awful memory up? He felt a tear on the cheek as he looked at the sky, "Did it become better for you?" he asked quiet and moved his ears backwards. At the same time as a raindrop hit his forehead he started crying, that awful memory hurt so much.

Ed looked at the roof, "Someone that sounds like Envy is crying up there" he said a bit sad as Mike dragged him to a place that lead to the roof.

"Envy" Ed said shocked and ran to him to embrace him. "Why are you crying?" Ed asked worried as Envy looked back at Ed, "I'm thinking of some memories with a special person" he felt the sorrow coming as a big wave again. Ed swallowed and looked sad at Envy, "who?" he asked as it hurt even more inside him. "A boyfriend, my first, even he has to stand those freaking guys" Envy said a bit sad. Ed swallowed, "What happened?" he wanted to know what did Envy so sad. "He took suicide, he couldn't stand but I had to because I can't die" he looked sad at the sky, he wondered how his first boyfriend had reacted over that he had found a new one, and about that he had turned into a full fleshed homunculus. Ed swallowed and loosed his hold on Envy as Envy turned to embrace Ed hard, "But I think you and him are quite the alike so I'm happy that you are by my side and I hope you will continue with that" Envy said and kissed the smiling Ed, "Even after death" he said as Envy smiled a bit smile, Mike stood at a distance and smiled.

_(Some month later)_

Ed woke up to find a piece of paper. "Father send me on a mission with Wrath" Ed stared a bit on the information. Mike looked at the wondering Ed, "What is it?" he asked as Ed gave him the piece of paper. Mike swallowed and looked at Ed, "Do you think he will come back?" he asked as Ed nodded.

_(Weeks later)_

Ed sat at the balcony looking for Envy but saw Wrath, _Where is Envy?_ He started to get worried. Wrath saw Ed and jumped up there to him. "Where is Envy?" Ed asked worried, "He... he... he died" Wrath said and started crying as Ed hugged him. "Dead?" he asked as Wrath nodded. Ed swallowed and looked at his forever teenage body. "Thanks for letting me know" Ed said as Wrath nodded and leaved.

Ed walked up to the roof and, he hoped he could die, he had promised Envy that they would be together even after death. He took a step out in the air and fell down to the ground, surviving. Ed cursed the pieces of himself that still was homunculus. He stood up starting to look where Father could be when he smelled the smell Father had, he was up on the surface. Ed started running and then found Father, "FATHER!" he yelled hoping he would react. Father looked back at smiling as he walked up to Ed to place a red liquid in a little wound. "We will use your brother as the tool instead, because we need an Envy" Father said and leaved Ed lying at the ground becoming the new Envy, he wanted to meet him not take his place.

_I'm sorry Envy but I couldn't hold the promise thanks to Father, but I love you, even with a heart without feelings. We will see each other when I meet an alchemist that knows and will kill me._

* * *

  
I don't know but I like sad endings o__o  
Poor Ed TT-TT Why am I so mean to you right now? Q__Q  
Hoped you liked it ^^''  
Now I'm going to keep on writing the next fanfic... but it will be a Naruto fanfic o.o


End file.
